The Grand Cross
by Hope for the Repentance
Summary: Spira's civilization has changed over another 1000 years, however chaos is resurfacing once more. A woman has been called to save Spira from a seemingly demonic fate, and possibly attain redemption for herself, and her mysterious, yet familiar companion.
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue

They say a person's wrath can last generations in this world. That it can manifest in a weak-willed soul.

Or it can assume a form of its own. Driven by anger. Loathing. Grief. Jealousy. Rage. Hate. Enmity.

Once a gifted alchemist, now a soul that refuses to be saved. Defeated by the one he had sworn to protect...

...and whom he had deceived.

Only the wrath remains. Enmity that warps the soul. And twists the heart to corruption, and insatiable greed.

The alchemist, sealed within the depths of a sanctuary of lost souls, waits. Encircled by silence, the soul's enmity grows and contorts.

From a sword stained black with blood, where one story ends...

...Our story begins.

1.

No Rest for the Wicked

The tunnel, long since abandoned, now echoed with the rapid thud of footsteps. In the distance, rain could be heard. As well as the sound of another set of footsteps running through the tunnel.

A man carrying a large sword was being chased by a young knight, adorned with platina armor. The knight brandished two short swords, one in each hand. One of the swords had a thin stain of blood, fairly fresh, as if he and the man with the large sword had fought before the chase began. On the face of the knight was a sinister grin.

"Why do you keep running? I'm not quite finished with you yet!" shouted the knight.

The man carrying the large sword did not even look back and said nothing. Just a flesh wound, he kept thinking to himself. His right arm had been cut, but the wound, fortunately, was not too deep.

"sigh...This is getting tiring. Shame that I have to waste this on you!" yelled the knight.

He raised one of his swords and drew a cross in the air. With his other sword he slashed at the invisible cross. A large wind gust ripped through the tunnel. It caught up to the man with the large sword and threw him against the wall of the left side of the tunnel. The man dropped to one knee. His sword had been knocked out of his hands, and fell to to ground with a clang that echoed through the tunnel.

Get up, the man thought. Just get up and go. I don't have time for this.

The man looked up, only to see one of the knight's short swords, gleaming inches from his face. The knight was still grinning.

"What do you want from me!" the man asked.

"Heh, this is too easy! I, Crimson Knight Agistral Quill, have orders to catch the one in red. That would be you." said the knight.

"...Who sent you?"

"Oh, like I'm really going to tell you! Well, let's say my master has great plans for you. How would you like to take part in the reshaping of this pathetic world?"

"What...?"

"It's like my master says-this world has deteriorated, and it's now our job to lend a 'guiding hand', so to speak...haheha!"

"I have no intention of helping you. Let me go back. I don't belong here."

"...Huh. No matter what they did to you, you are still the same. How very sad." Agistral took out a small vial of sleep powder and poured it on one of his swords. He drew it back, as if he was preparing to strike.

"Do not worry. This won't kill you, and I don't expect it to hurt either...much." Agistral swung the blade down.

The man rolled over to the side and stumbled to his feet. Agistral's blade struck the wall, and was jammed. He struggled to free it from the wall.

The tunnel now echoed with a new sound, the piercing scream of Agistral. The man had recovered his large sword and delivered a powerful downward slash to Agistral's back, tearing through his armor.

Agistral slumped over against the wall and did not move. With a sigh of relief, the man hoisted his sword onto his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Please...wait." A new voice could be heard, kind in tone, yet slightly filled with sorrow. A female's voice.

The man turned around to see a woman, cloaked in a grayish hooded cape. The hood concealed most of her face. Only her nose and mouth could be seen.

"There will be others like him..." said the hooded woman. "But first things first...are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." replied the man. "But...who are you?"

"...I...cannot tell you that now, but...I am not your foe. This is only the start to a greater tragedy. Your head must hurt though."

"It does...a little."

"It'll go away soon. But it also means you've awakened an ability within you. It's known as the 'Stigma Magic' and it should aid you on your journey. Use it well..."

The hooded woman pointed towards the tunnel's end. "You have to go that way...There you'll find the 'Silver'. Please be careful."

"Silver?"

"You'll know what I mean when you find her. Good luck."

As the man turned and walked into the distance, the hooded woman sighed. A small, hooded boy appeared from behind her.

"You think he'll help us?" asked the hooded boy.

"We'll need his help and the Silver's...Otherwise..." The hooded woman looked up at the tunnel's ceiling.

"...The spiral will return."

2.

The Silver of Eicale

A woman with short, light brown hair and blue eyes was standing in front of a mid-sized building made of stone. She walked under the wooden overhead awning. It was still raining, so her hair and some of her long skirt was wet and dripping continuous droplets of water.

She took a small change purse out of the pocket of her yellow shirt and began counting her money.

4,575 Gil, the woman thought. Yes! I have enough for soup and a drink. Today's the day, Lorinne! She'll have to tell me now!

She took a quick glance over at the plaque mounted to the right side of the wall. It read:

"The Cross Hinder"

Magic and Weapons are prohibited

NO exceptions

Today's Specials-

Kjata's Tea...750 Gil

Mel's Soup...1,325 Gil

Cake...815 Gil

Special Drinks (400 Gil)

Curiel/Sylkis/Tantal/Reagan/Mimett/Krakka

A small bell tinkled as Lorinne pushed the door open. The bar was filled with the chatter and laughter of numerous patrons, including Ian, the owner of Eicale's item/weapon shop. Lorinne headed to the nearest barstool and sat down.

"Hey!" she said. "Can I get some service here?" She tapped on the counter hard.

Behind the counter, the barkeep was furiously wiping the inside of a small glass. She had a medium build and long, silver hair that hung down to the end of her back. She was dressed in a midnight blue coat and a long skirt of the same color. A white scarf was tied around her neck and much of it was hidden by her hair.

"Oh, how are you doing today? What would you like, Lorinne?"

The barkeep turned around and set the glass on the counter. She wore small pearl earrings and she possessed a fair face. Her eyes were olive-green.

"Uh, I'll have yer special soup," said Lorinne.

"All right. Anything to drink?"

"...How's the Sylkis?"

"Bitter, as always."

"Yeah, I'll have that."

"1,725 Gil."

"Here ya go." Lorinne handed the barkeep the money.

"Coming right up."

"Geez, this is your best, Melbourne," Lorinne put the spoon down for a moment. She took a ip of her drink. "You have got to tell me now. What's yer secret?"

"Lorinne, you are my best friend, but, do you really think I'll tell you? Only I must know the secret to my soup. Otherwise it won't be special, now would it?" Melbourne chuckled.

"Darn. I thought today would be the day I'd squeeze it outta you!"

"Is that why you bought some of the higher-priced things on the menu?"

"Haha, ya caught me. Well, you know, you should really try to make a better rice ball. What happened again...?"

"Sigh...I took them off the menu, as well as the pot stickers."

"Uh, why? I never got to try them."

"Of course I had to take rice balls and pot stickers off the menu...The restroom toilets kept getting backed up."

"They were that bad? Geez, I guess even a great cook such as you can even make something that'll give everyone food poisoning..."

"Yes. I'm not perfect, you know..."

"So...the Queen's Festival is coming soon. And Oberon's battle tournament too. You going?"

"..."

"What...? I mean, you have that...ya know...the big hook...sword...what was it again?"

"It's a scythe...S-C-Y-T-H-E. And you know I haven't used that thing in years. I decided that fiend slaying wasn't for me."

"But...Oh. So...he never came back, right? Why haven't you...?"

"I don't know...It's rained abnormally these past few weeks...and one time, at the town square, there's this weird hooded woman standing near the fountain. She always looks directly at me and says, 'The silver and the guardian must join forces soon, as the alchemist's maelstrom shall soon be revived.' But every time I go over to her, she vanishes. Disturbing, isn't it?"

"Yeesh. I don't like the sound of that. Uh, best not to think about it."

"...I don't think...that's possible. I don't really know...Everything's been screwed up since...Never mind..."

3.

A Prophetic Warning

"...Aaaah! No...Let me go! I won't do it! You can't make me!"

Melbourne woke up gasping for breath. It was nightfall. She had fallen asleep on the large green armchair in her living room. It was quiet, except for the pocket watch on the small table, which tick-tocked at a steady pace.

"...gasp...heave...Oh...not again. Sigh.."

She stood up, walked over to, and looked out the window across from the table and thought to herself. The window across from the table was open, giving a clear view of Eicale's residential area. All the houses were dark. Everyone had already gone to bed for the night.

This is...how many times now? I lost count at 22...Ever since that day...I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep...Maybe that's why my bar's gone downhill.

...The regulars come but...they buy less food and drink. And why does it seem...?

"...That they speak of you behind your back?" The hooded woman was now seated in the green armchair.

Melbourne spun around quick. "For the love of...dammit not you again!"

"...The time draws nearer...I am afraid that the silver cannot run away no longer..."

"...Who's this 'silver' you keep talking about! I...I..."

"If you continue to run...silver...it will all fade away..."

"So you're telling me this...because...Look, I'm just this town's barkeep, okay! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"You do not know...have you turned your back on your heritage...?"

"I told Lorinne...I gave up on the whole warrior...fiend-slaying...whatever it is a long time ago. You're...a little too late."

"It is time then...Are you afraid? Of what and where this path might lead you?"

"You know what? I'll leave...I'll leave and report you to the dragoons for breaking and entering..."

"...And let the dragoons know that you are still alive...? After what happened at...?"

"...Don't say it...You're stalking me."

"Then what of this...It will not matter to them what you think...while they drain your heart of blood..."

"...Who's 'they'? What are you getting at?"

"Those who serve the fallen one...they seek to rip you from this mortal coil...Melbourne Arlissa Intera."

"What in the name of...?"

"You can stop them...if you can set aside your fears and take the Spell Edge to your hand once more."

"...Fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone."

The hooded woman turned to the side. "You will have help...so do not fear being alone...Maybe...just maybe...you will learn to accept the power given to you...And you shall conquer your sorrow."

"Who's going to help me?" Melbourne turned and looked out the window again. "Someone here?"

"You'll see for yourself." The hooded woman vanished as soon as Melbourne turned to face her.

She thought for a moment. _Something's going on...I'll find out what if it means I can get back to keeping my business afloat. This might be why...Crocell never came back..._

4.

The Mystical Weapon of Prominence

Melbourne could only stare at the large storage chest in front of her. It was made of mahogany and covered with dust, as was eveything else in the attic of her house. The attic was not large, and yet, not small either. Boxes of old toys, clothes, and yellowed photos lined the walls and corners. There was only one window in the attic-circular in shape and fogged with dust, at the south end of the attic.

Clearly she had not been here in quite a while. But Melbourne's olive-green eyes were fixated on that mahogany, dust-covered chest.

It's in there, she thought to herself. Geez, why am I even up here? I locked that thing away for a reason. And last night some freaky woman told me to take it back out. It might have just been a dream...

She took out a small key from her coat pocket, and unlocked the chest.

At the bottom of the chest, it lay there. A medium-sized scythe with a handle that resembled two coiled snakes joined at the ends. The handle was made of wood from a tree of indeterminable origin. The blade was fairly large and curved in the shape of a hook, forged from blessed silver. The blade was shining dully.

The holy weapon of the Sacred Knights, "Spell Edge."

Melbourne reached into the chest and picked up the scythe. Memories began to play in her head. Training at the age of eight with Crocell. The first fiend she slayed with the weapon.

As that memory finished playing, a flash happened.

Images of the Sebastiani Festival. People screaming and running in fear. And the cry of pain as a young girl's hands were forced into hot water...

Melbourne gasped and dropped the scythe. She snapped back to reality. She looked down at the scythe. She quickly picked it up and threw it into the chest, and locked the chest.

_No way,_ she thought. _No. I...I gotta go open the bar._

She turned and left the attic in a hurry.

5.

The Silver and the Mysterious Figure

_"...It is time, everyone."_

_"Do you speak true?"_

_"Yes. Don't you feel it? It's coming...The time for us to fulfill our duty."_

_"But...what about..."_

_"The woman was never meant to live this long...but the events that have transpired caused quite a delay. But no more."_

_"Do we really have to do this? We…You know..."_

_"...Do not let compassion get in the way! Do so and all our efforts shall be for naught!"_

_"...Right."_

_"With that, let us be off...Time to teach those damn dragoons a lesson on which the true power is."_

_Geez, what a SLOW day,_ Melbourne thought to herself. _Matter of fact, WHERE IS EVERYONE?_

The Cross Hinder was completely empty, except for Melbourne standing behind the counter, with her arms crossed and a dejected look on her face. She had polished the counter five times during the day, so it had a brilliant sheen to it. All the dishes and glasses were the same-clean and not stained with food. Not a soul had come to the bar all day to eat or relax, not even Lorinne or Ian.

_...Is the Festival being held? Did they all just go there and leave me behind?_ She continued to look around the bar, thinking.

_No, that can't be it. The Festival's not happening for another month...And the tournament is in three months..._

Damn it. I'll just close early then...I need a nap.

Melbourne shut off all the lights in the bar, walked outside and locked the door behind her.

It was still raining heavily. Even on days like this people would still come to the bar to relax. All the houses in the residential area were quiet. In the town square there was no one to be found. The fountain still gushed with water, but no one was there to throw Gil into it for good luck.

_Ok, this is weird..._Melbourne thought. _Don't tell me...I'm the only one left in Eicale who's not fed up with all this rain...Is it because this place is gonna flood? In that case...why wasn't I informed?_

She stopped in her tracks when she spotted a large red lump on the ground in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was.

It lay in front of the item/weapon shop and moved not an inch. She rushed over to the object to try and discover what exactly it was doing there.

A body.

A body of a man wearing a red robe, lying face-down in the rain. A large sword was next to him. His head was partially hidden by a dark-colored collar.

Melbourne knelt down and slowly turned the body over. She lightly shook him.

"HEY! Wake up! Can you hear me? Say something..."

_Geez, what am I doing...? This guy probably died long before I got here..._

No response.

_Well...I just can't leave him here...He might just be knocked out cold. I got it!_

"Okay..."Melbourne said out loud, "I'm taking you to the inn. It's closer than my place. Well, here goes nothing!"

She lifted the body to a standing position, placed his left arm around her shoulder, and began walking slowly towards the inn.

_What a day,_ thought Melbourne. _I needed a nap and now I'm trying to save some person I've never seen before...What a day._

_Hey hooded woman, wherever you are, is this, what you wanted! _

6.

The Soma

"...Hmm. Geez nothing's working."

Melbourne had managed to carry the man to the inn. She carried him to the nearest room and set him down on the bed. The man still had not awakened.

She reached under his collar and felt around his throat.

_Hey!_ She thought. _He has a pulse...it's sluggish but it's still a pulse. Hmm. Since potions aren't working..._

She stood up and said, "Soma. Soma should so the trick...but Ian's shop doesn't carry Soma..."

She thought for a moment. She then knelt beside the bed where the man lay.

"...I don't want to leave you alone, but, I have a Soma somewhere in my house," said Melbourne. "Just...hang on. I'll...go and find it."

She left the room and proceeded out the inn and walked through the town square. The rain had lessened somewhat. As she continued toward her house, on the roof of the Cross Hinder there stood a knight surveying the area. A giant lance was strapped to his back. The rain seemed to bounce off his carabini armor. A dragoon?

He spotted Melbourne walking in the distance. His left eye twitched.

"...Silver," the knight murmured under his breath. He jumped off the roof and walked slowly toward Melbourne's house.

His left eye still twitched at regular intervals.

"...Silver..." he murmured again.

7.

Rebirth of the Sacred Knight

The room echoed with the sounds of Melbourne rummaging through an old chest.

This room was originally a guest room, but she had converted it to a storeroom for the treasure chests Crocell used to bring home, back when he still lived with her. These chests would be filled with all sorts of objects, from polished daggers with jewel-encrusted handles, to rare and potent elixirs. She remembered that one day Crocell came home with this particular chest that was filled to the brim with ethers, remedies, elixirs, and a lone Soma, which neither of them used.

Let's see here...thought Melbourne as she pushed aside an elixir in a small green bottle. Remedy...elixir, another elixir, damn it where's that Soma! ...There it is!

She stood up and examined the vial. The liquid inside the vial was rather thick and black in color. The Soma:

"Soma" is a special kind of elixir created by the alchemist Elena Zelline Crayment. She unfortunately died in a horrific incident many years ago. Since Elena is not around to make the medicine anymore, the few Soma that remain are only used in rare instances. It is usually black in color and has great healing properties. It must be administered via injection into the throat.

"This is it," said Melbourne aloud, "and now to...huh?"

She heard the sound of a loud crash that echoed throughout the house. She slowly edged up to the door and peeked out.

The hallway was empty. But the living room was not. The knight wielding the large lance had busted the front door open with a powerful strike. He looked around the room and seemed to be sniffing the air.

The knight was tall and slender, with a slightly pale face. He had a T-shaped scar on the right side of his face, and cold blue eyes. His hair was hidden by the large helmet he wore.

"Come out, come out, I know you are here, silver," called out the knight. He began striking at the walls, trying to take a stab at Melbourne. "Come and show me...this so-called holy power you are said to possess!"

Melbourne was still near the door of the storeroom, thinking of a way to get upstairs. She put the Soma away in her coat pocket. Obviously there was a high chance of having to battle, so maybe...

_This can't be happening...someone needs this medicine and already someone's threatening to kill me...is this what that woman meant? What do I do? I wanted that weapon to be locked away for eternity after what happened...but I guess there's no choice...not anymore._

She edged out of the room and pressed her back to the wall. She could hear the knight tearing away at the walls and rooms beyond. She reached the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Empty. She then made a quick sprint through the living room and up the stairs. The attic was so close now.

She threw open the door, ran to the back of the attic and dragged out the chest where the Spell Edge was locked inside. She felt around her other coat pocket and took out the key, and opened the chest. The scythe was still there, with its dull-gleaming blade and polished handle.

She picked it up and slowly turned around. She knew she had to get back to the inn, before the flood of memories would get the best of her. But they didn't come. This time, she felt strange warmth when she held the Spell Edge. As she looked up she gasped and jumped back. The knight was blocking the staircase.

"I found you," said the knight in a low voice. "I must say, you are quite beautiful. How sad that you are descended from the accursed Intera legacy...You are to be eliminated here and now."

He pulled back his lance and thrusted it at Melbourne. As if by a reflex she caught it with the Spell Edge and knocked it aside. The knight stumbled back enough for the stairs to be unobstructed.

Melbourne shoved him away and ran down the stairs, to the kitchen, and then the living room, through the gaping hole where the front door used to be and towards the inn on the other side of the town square. She stopped just outside the entrance to the inn, gasping for breath. She went inside and entered the room where she had left the unconscious man before.

She found a syringe in the first-aid kit on the table near the bed and carefully poured the Soma into it. She took off the man's collar and set it aside; she injected the medicine into his throat. She sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled a sigh.

Well, that takes care of him...Melbourne thought. Now all that's left is that lance-wielding man...

"I'll be back," she said aloud. "That man won't leave me alone unless I confront him...but if I don't come back...heh this guy probably can't even hear me...well, avenge my death, will you?"

She stood up and picked up the Spell Edge and left the room.

8.

Prominence of the Blade, "Catherine Wheel"

Eicale had been abandoned, save for the only three people that still lingered: Melbourne the barkeep, the lance-wielding knight, and the unconscious man resting in the inn. All the other residents have vanished for an unclear reason. The doors of the houses lay open, swinging in the wind. Everyone's houses were built almost identical, made of wood and stone, with Melbourne's house being the exception-larger than the others, and built with Crocell's bare hands.

"I want us to stand out," Crocell would say. "A special house for a special girl…and her loyal bodyguard…for all of Eicale to see. Do not worry. I know the people here…we will all look after you, sweet Melba….."

The rain had finally stopped, yet it remained cloudy and dark. The white fountain continued gushing water in the town square. The knight wielding the lance was making his way to the inn, still in pursuit of his target, Melbourne. He stopped when she came running from behind him.

She swung the Spell Edge with great force, in a attempt to stun him; the knight sighed and quickly turned around and caught the hook of the blade with his lance. In one swift motion, he shoved the scythe back. Melbourne stumbled backward.

"Did you REALLY think that was going to work, silver?" The knight shook his head. "Tell me, do all Interas fight so poorly?"

"I have a name...stop calling me 'silver!'" cried Melbourne. She tried slashing at him diagonally; the knight quickly blocked it with his massive lance. He proceeded to thrust the lance with quick, stabbing motions. Melbourne sidestepped three of the attacks, but the knight, grasping the lance in both hands, slashed at her left shoulder, which connected.

Melbourne screamed in pain. She fell down on knee, dropped the Spell Edge, and clutched her wounded shoulder. The wound was already dripping with blood which stained the top of her coat sleeve.

Melbourne, breathing heavily, let go of the wound and looked down at her hand, now almost completely caked with her scarlet-colored blood.

"Pathetic, I tell you," said the knight, "that I, Ulysses Promgranate, a Crimson Knight. would be treated to such a poor fight with a member of the Intera lineage...I was told members of your family possessed great skill...instead I get you."

"...Family..." Melbourne managed to gasp. "...What family...? What the hell is going on here...?"

"I don't even think you're even worth my time, let alone Soldonna's..."

"Sol...donna...?"

"But orders are orders. Tell me, before I kill you, where are you keeping him?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"...Do not play stupid with me. Where is the swordsman! Where is he!" Ulysses slapped Melbourne across the face.

"...I...don't know."

"Damn this is going nowhere. You miserable wench!"

Ulysses thrusted his lance, aimed at Melbourne's heart. He stopped abruptly to see that she was no longer in front of him.

He looked around and yelled angrily. He looked up towards the sky, and saw a large spinning object hurtling down at him.

It was Melbourne spinning with increasing speed, the Spell Edge cutting through the air rapidly. She came crashing down directly on the surprised knight, and when the blade of the scythe connected with Ulysses, it slammed him to the ground and a burst of green light exploded around him and the scythe.

Melbourne was now in a crouching position, the blade of the scythe thrust into Ulysses' chest. He neither moved nor screamed. His lance was broken in half.

"...Family..."Melbourne gasped aloud. "And that's...my power...agghh."

She stumbled to her feet. Holding the scythe in one hand and her wound with her other hand, she staggered towards the inn. She quickly collapsed after a few inches. She looked at her scythe, which slowly faded from view.

9.

Meeting of Fates

_My shoulder..._

_Stop..._

_It hurts..._

_...Huh...?_

Melbourne's eyes shot open. She slowly scanned the room. Her bathroom. Why was she in her bathroom? The bathroom itself had plain motif-white toilet, white cabinets, white bathtub with the large faucet protruding from the wall. Nothing but white, save for the faucet and the medicine cabinet's mirror, both metallic. The faucet dripped steadily, the drops making a 'plonk' noise as they hit the tub. Even the shower curtain was white. Crocell, when he was still around, did not care much for bright colors...

She realized she was staring at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair, which was knotty and hanging down her face like clumps of limp noodles. She studied her face. Usually she had a fair complexion, full of life, warmth and gentleness.

_Why?_ She thought. _I remember...the attic. The knight. His ugly words. Running. Yes, I was running...to get the Soma to that man. Did I make it...? ...Yes. I gave the medicine to that man, and then I went back outside..._

She continued to examine her reflection. The life in her face seemed to have been drained, her olive-green eyes dim and her lovely face now pale.

_I fought him...the knight. Well, it wasn't much of a fight on my part...I tried. He stabbed me...yes. The pain, the blood...the excruciating pain...and the sight of my blood almost made me vomit..._

She looked away from the mirror. The glare of the mirror had grown to be rather bright. An unforgiving brightness. And now a strange noise could be heard. The bathroom wasn't very large, so the sound echoed all around her. The sounds of sniffling, dry-heaving AND the dripping faucet. The faucet dripped without a care in the world, ignoring the sobs of an unknown soul.

The sound of crying.

Someone was crying, but surely it wasn't Melbourne, she was the only person in the room. With each passing moment, the sobbing grew louder. A cry of sorrow, anguish, and pain.

"It's in the tub..." Melbourne said aloud. She walked quickly over to the bathtub. "Alright, what's with the waterworks...!"

She yanked back the curtain. A figure was sitting in the tub, crying. She was hugging her knees crying uncontrollably. She jerked her head up. Melbourne began screaming and staggering backwards.

The figure in the tub-a mirror image of Melbourne herself, her hair a wild mess, her hands heavily bandaged, weeping heavy tears of blood. Even the mucus from this doppelganger's nose dripped with streams of bright-red blood.

The faucet continued dripping as the real Melbourne remained motionless, while screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

_"...We worked so hard...We worked so hard to save this world from collapsing on itself. The Eternal Calm for the living..."_

Eternal what...?

_"...a final rest for the dead...and the end of the thousand-year dream."_

I don't get what you're saying.

A small boy had his back turned to Melbourne, who was struggling to focus on where exactly she was. This space was a complete mystery; this area was blurred, the only sound that could be heard was the soft-spoken words of the child. Having his back turned, Melbourne could only see his purplish hooded cloak. A large goldish symbol, that of a circle which resembled a frozen sun, was emblazoned on the back of the child's cloak.

_"Why..."_ the boy continued to speak, _"...just when peace is restored, it is snatched away by one who desires destruction over ascending to the tranquility of the Plane?"_

Wait! I didn't do anything!

_"Not you...THEM. Have we not earned the atonement of our sins, the sins of the living and dead? Must we spend eternity under the judgment of the one true sinner who cannot even face his own folly?"_

I...I don't understand what this has to do with me...

_"You...If you can face them...stop them, your fears, your "sins," they too shall disappear..."_

...Really?

_"Go. See the truth of this world. I warn you-what you will find may set you down a path of despair. Be careful, holy soldier."_

...All right.

_"The time has come for you to awaken...He's waiting for you..."_

"Hmmm…"

Melbourne slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes managed to focus in on her surroundings. She was sitting on a bed with two layers of beige-colored bed sheets. Small vases of roses were placed in each corner of the rectangular room, the roses giving off a sweet scent. A window was situated above the bed, closed shut. The only door was on the right wall. The other walls were lined with wooden shelves and a lone cabinet, the shelves bare and the cabinet locked tight. At the foot of the bed, a chest lay overturned, its contents spilling out.

She felt her face and arms. "Ow!" Her shoulder hurt the moment she touched it, and she moved her hand away. The pain subsided.

_So it hurts when I touch it…._Melbourne thought. _But where am I?_

Her coat and scarf were hanging on a chair near the door, the shoulder and sleeve portion of the coat still bloodstained. She pulled a part of her shirt down to check her shoulder. It had been wrapped in grayish bandages. She leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief, turning her gaze to her hands.

_No blood on my face….thank goodness. That imagery of me….a dream. But that child who came afterwards…should I believe what he said?_

A knocking at the door jarred Melbourne from her thoughts. A voice from the other side of the door called out, "How are you feeling?"

Melbourne froze. This voice was rather unfamiliar to her.

"Are you all right?" the voice called again. A somewhat deep-throated voice.

"…Ummm….ahhh…wait! A moment please!" Melbourne yelled back. She stumbled out of bed, limped over to the chair, and tied her scarf around her neck, causing her shoulder to hurt again. She sat down on the chair, adjusting her shirt. Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out a pair of gloves and struggled to put them on.

"Okay," she said, "Come in."

The door opened and the figure walked in. The bottom of his red robe fluttered slightly behind him as he walked. A jug dangled from the large belt fastened to his waist. His neck and the lower half of his head were concealed by a dark collar. Small parts of his black shirt and gray pants could be seen.

He stopped near the foot of the bed and turned around. His hair was a little messy, black and the sides streaked with gray. The visible part of his face bore a stern, yet noble and experienced, expression. One of his eyes had a long, thin scar running down his eye, and sealed shut, partially hidden by a pair of dark shades.

"Hey…it's you…"said Melbourne, "so if you're here, then this is the inn. I found you outside. You were unconscious and I brought you here."

"I remember waking up downstairs," said the man, "and when I went outside, a flash of light nearly blinded me…."

"….Umm that was me. I gave you medicine…and I was responsible for the light. I did that, hehe…(sweat!)"

"You?"

"Yes. I was attacked."

"By whom?"

"A heavily armored knight brandishing a lance. He claimed he was a 'Crimson Knight' and that it was his job to kill me, and then go after a swordsman he was hunting down."

"Did you fight him?"

"Yeah, and he nearly finished me off when my powers returned to me."

"Powers? You mean that light."

"Mm-hmm. What annoyed me was the fact that he kept calling me 'silver,' just like that hooded woman."

"….It means you are the one I was told to search for."

"You were looking for me? Wait…you're not…"

"No. That woman told me to find you. And so I have."

"Name…."

"What?"

"We've been talking for a while and I don't even know who you are!"

"Fine."

"My name is Melbourne. Melbourne Arlissa Intera. Who are you?"

The man stared at her and said, "……Auron."

10.

Compendium of the Wandering Light

_**Spirian Archives, Chapter 7, Section 3**_

'**_Sacred Knights':_**

_A special taskforce of paladins formed twenty-five years after the defeat of the near-immortal entity, "Sin," and the 'Eternal Calm' that had been brought to fruition._

_The founder of this taskforce was a former summoner named Reis Sebastiani, who had quit her pilgrimage for the Final Aeon in favor of teaching others the art of fighting as a holy solider. _

_It is said that she loved how White Magic could be used to protect the lives of others, and be able to drive back evil. She often experimented with White Magic during her pilgrimage, and discovered the magic's hidden properties, in the form of channeling Holy power into a weapon, granting the user special abilities. However, her staff, the standard weapon of a summoner, could not handle such power. Reis had no choice but to learn how to use a stronger weapon, one that could handle absorbing this newfound energy._

_One of Reis' guardians, an alchemist named Iori Shichigusa, using his alchemic techniques, forged a scythe he dubbed "Spell Edge" for her to use. This weapon was fully capable of handling Reis' magic fusion; from then on it was considered a divine blade. _

'_**Spell Edge':**_

_The weapon forged by Iori for use by his summoner, Reis. This scythe gets its name for the White Magic spell, Holy, that dwells within the blade, thanks to Reis's mysterious 'magic fusion' . The blessing of the magic supposedly granted the blade a sharper edge as well. _

"_**Successors of Reis":**_

_The Sacred Knights protected Spira for almost a millennium. Reis had trained many people who, in turn, trained others. Even when Reis and Iori seemingly disappeared off the face of Spira after a devastating war, the remaining knights continued to pass on their knowledge, keeping up the legacy of Reis. _

_In the present day, the Sacred Knights have all but vanished for an unknown reason. The last potential successor is a young girl named Melbourne Arlissa Intera. She was last sighted in the village of Maraden, reported to be 5 years of age. She disappeared after the Soldonna Murders Incident._

_Melbourne is presumed dead. _

11.

The Stage is Set

"How does it feel to be back?"

"Mixed feelings, I guess."

Night had fallen on Eicale, and seated on the roof of the Cross Hinder were the hooded woman and child. Both were gazing up at the starlit sky.

"…You're lucky…" said the hooded woman.

"Why?" asked the child.

"…Because you've been there."

"Where…? Oh…there. Yes, it is paradise, I have to admit."

"…I can't go yet. Not until those bastards rest in pieces…"

"That is quite the harsh word. So that means you were never…"

"No. He and I started this whole mess, the only thing I can do now is help them along. Sigh…what do you think?"

"What?"

"If I didn't quit…do you think the future would've been different? I honestly never wanted things to turn out this way."

"We all have to take things as they come. I know you feel sorry for them but…"

"…The woman and the guardian will have to face them sooner or later, I know."

"I have faith in them. I've seen what the guardian can do. And that woman…she's got the potential. When I spoke to her I could sense her true strength, really."

"It must be hard for him…"

"What?"

"And all the others who have been uprooted, like you. Tell me; is it painful to have been ripped away from paradise?"

"It's as bad as being denied eternal rest, like you. Trust me, I know."

"…Looks like we all have something in common."

"Wait, you said you quit. Do you want to know the truth behind…?"

"No, I know. It's what made me wonder what would've happened if I didn't quit. But that's a story for another time."

"'Damned if you do…'" said the hooded child.

"…'Damned if you don't'…" replied the woman.

"Lady Mel…ump!"

Morning had come, and the first thing Melbourne did was clamp her hand over Auron's mouth as he was trying to wake her up.

She sat up from the bed. "I'm gonna let go, but please…promise me this…ow!"

Auron swiftly grabbed her arm and pushed it aside. "Is this the way you treat others? No wonder there's anyone else here."

"Sorry. I'm a bit cranky because I haven't had a decent sleep for quite some time. Damn nightmares…"

"That's a poor excuse for grabbing at someone's mouth."

"It's just that I hate being called Lady Melbourne…I'm no different from anyone else."

"You don't wish to be called that?"

"Mel, Melba, even Arlissa is fine. If you call me 'Melba toast,' I'll kill you."

Auron stood beside the bed with a look of stone on his face.

"I'm kidding…damn…" Melbourne chuckled nervously. "So, want me to make you breakfast or something?"

"…"

"Sorry, sorry, just funning with you."

"…We have to leave this place as soon as possible. You must get prepared."

"…Oh…that. Well, my shoulder's healed greatly so…hey wait…'we'?"

"Yes. I am to accompany you."

"Er…I thought it was just your job to find me. I figured you'd tell me where I'm supposed to go and then you'd get the heck out of dodge…"

"Do you know which way it is to Bevelle?"

"Bevelle? What's that?"

"Where…or what has this world come to?" Auron said under his breath.

"This world here's called 'Spira', far as I know. Got a case of the memory loss?"

"What?"

"This. World. Is. Called. 'Spira'. This. Place Is. The. Town. Of. Eicale."

"…Just get ready."

Melbourne went back to her house, freshened up in the bathroom, and changed to a clean skirt, blouse, and coat. She ran outside yelling, "I almost forgot! Where's my...oops."

Auron was already standing near the town entrance, holding both his blade and the Spell Edge.

Melbourne ran up to him and took the scythe from him. "Um, thanks…I think?"

"…Let's go."

As Melbourne and Auron proceeded to the outskirts of the town, she thought to herself.

_Goodbye Eicale. I'll bring everyone back. I hope._

12.

Through the Eyes of Another

"This doesn't look good…"

A man had been walking home, through a dirt path lined with trees on both sides. It was still morning, the sunlight glittering through the trees, and birds chirping in the distance. However, the sounds of the birds were quickly drowned out by screams of pain.

A slight wind was blowing as the man ran down the path. He stopped for a moment when the air changed to a much fouler smell. He noticed red splatters on the ground and knelt down to take a closer look.

_Blood… This is someone's blood. And the air reeks of it too…_thought the man. _Was there some sort of battle up ahead?_

The man stood up and began running again. He was tall, with brown hair and solemn green eyes. He was also wearing what seemed to be the traditional garb of a Dark Knight: an onyx suit of armor, a pair of red gloves, and a long red cape attached to his shoulders by two gold-colored, round medallions. On his waist he carried a medium-sized sheath that held a long sword in place.

_Molly. Ophelia. Thompson. Let that not be your blood spilled._

He reached a fork in the road, to find several bodies scattered over on the right fork. Three dragoons. Two male and one female. One of the males lay face down, his spear broken in half, a large pool of blood underneath him. The other male lay on his back, his head twisted in an unnatural position, as if he had his neck snapped. A swift, near painless death. And the female had been impaled by her own spear, the spear stained red with her blood, the female's face containing a blank expression, her blue eyes dim with no sign of life.

"In the name of…what on Spira happened here!" the dark knight said aloud. He ran past the impaled dragoon, down the right path of the fork. His cape fluttered wildly behind him as he reached for his sword. As he neared the end of the path, he could hear the piercing _crack_ of gunfire. He stopped when he saw them:

A young woman was aiming her revolver at a cackling female knight lashing out at the young woman with an iron single-bladed chain whip. The young woman rushed the knight, firing bullets in rapid succession, deflecting the whip away from her.

"You know you can't keep that up forever, foolish worm," said the female knight. She swiftly sidestepped the shots the young woman fired.

"Try me!" shouted the young woman. She jumped at the knight, attempting to drop-kick her. The knight hurled the bladeless end of her whip, which caught onto the young woman's leg and slammed her to the ground. The woman lay on her side, struggling to get up.

"Worthless little worm. Why do you stand in my way?" said the knight as she walked toward the dazed young woman, winding her whip.

"Because you want to let them out…I can't let that happen, none of us won't!" cried the young woman.

"I was instructed to kill all who get in the way of us acquiring that defective puppet. Be a good girl and tell me where he is. And I just might kill you painlessly."

"I don't know…of any puppets except for the likes of you. And aren't you supposed to say 'I'll spare your life.'?"

"…Die, then."

The young woman stumbled to her feet. The knight lashed out the blade end of the whip. The young woman jumped high in the air; the whip harmlessly passed under her. She fired at the ground under the knight, which appeared to do nothing. The knight laughed contemptuously.

Her laughter was cut short when a large earthen wall burst out from underneath her, sending her airborne and back down hard.

The young woman returned to the ground and sat down, gasping for breath. The dark knight had finally reached her and knelt by her side.

The female knight stood up, laughing. "Oh...now the both of you will not be spared by my lord; all you can do…is waiting for the judgment. Hehehe…" The knight vanished.

"Are you all right, Molly?" asked the dark knight.

The young woman looked up at the dark knight. She was thin, slightly less tall than the man, with thin, long, light blue hair and soft yellow eyes. She was dressed in a short red coat with a red slip under it. She wore long brown pants and brown boots. Resting at the top of her head was a red hat decorated with a thin gold band with a matching feather. At her right side she carried her gun holster.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Cid?" Molly retorted.

"…Still rude."

"Sorry, Cid."

"That's better. What of Ophelia and Thompson?"

"They stayed behind to look after the ship. They're okay."

"You left them alone? What if they were attacked?"

"…I lead that knight away from them…it was my decision, even if I didn't survive."

"…So…they have returned after all these years…"

"Yes. I wish we knew what they're up to…but with the Archives and the Sacred Knights missing…Cid?"

"What?"

"I think we should look for the Archives and any surviving Sacred Knights…And, maybe that 'defective puppet' that knight spoke of. If we don't there's gonna be a load of hell in store for everyone. And the person they're after might have no clue on what they might do to him. "

"But the last recorded descendant has been missing for twenty-eight years. Who knows if she's still alive? "

"I just have this feeling, Cid. She's out there, I know it. Please, Cid."

"All right, we return to the ship to inform Ophelia and Thompson of the situation. Then we stock up on supplies."

"…Thanks, Cid."

13.

Fragmented Memories

"…_ughh…"_

"_Look, another one!"_

"_How can you tell?"_

"…_where…?"_

"_They are all the same."_

"_Look at it! It's barely clinging to life."_

"_Well, kill it!"_

"_I have a better idea. I sense something…different about him…"_

"_A foul being like this one doesn't deserve to be called a 'him'…"_

"…_ugh…"_

"_It is powerful enough to be the lock and key to our planned seal. This one's blood ought to do it."_

"_Very well, then. Once the seal is locked, throw this unholy creation in that sanctuary of pandemonium with the rest of them…Who is next on the list?"_

"…_The traitor, Alastair Crocell." _

Auron's eyes slowly opened, and he could see a small crackling fire a few feet from him. He was leaning against a tree. Melbourne was sitting on the other side, heating a small bottle of fluid with the fire.

Auron sat up, his neck aching from leaning against the tree. "…What happened?"

"Ah, you're finally up. Phew, you had me scared for a while," said Melbourne. "Do have a penchant for passing out unexpectedly?"

"…Again…"

"This is Thera Forest. Where the trees grow high, and surprisingly there are minimal fiends. The flora that grows here can be used to make all kinds of medicines." Melbourne set the bottle on the ground to cool.

"Never heard of this place."

"Are you from the other continent?" Melbourne asked.

"What continent?" asked Auron.

"…Well, from what Crocell told me…about…maybe 1000 years ago, long after something called the "Pandemonium," Spira's main lands were split into two continents: Kjata-which is this continent, and the continent of Geis. I don't know too much about Geis though…"

"Who is Crocell?"

Melbourne looked away. "No one."

"…You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Was he your father?"

"Sigh…No. Not my biological father, if that's what you mean. He was my caretaker, way back when. Crocell, that is."

"…"

"I wouldn't know about my real father…he died when I was young. My mother too."

"…What happened to Crocell?"

"He died when I was fifteen or so…You really can't keep out of other people's business, can you?"

"Humph. My apologies…"

"So…getting back to the matter at hand, we're in pursuit of whoever's sicced those knights on us, and earlier you were saying that your head hurt, and then you just passed out. You were out all afternoon and this evening."

"_Another one...I'm starting to see a pattern…"_ Auron murmured.

"Here, drink this." Melbourne handed him the bottle. "It should relieve your pains for a while. Not as potent as a Soma, but it gets the job done."

"…It smells bitter."

"What, you were expecting it to smell like roses? Just drink it."

"…………………………….Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."

"Where are we headed?"

"The city of Delphinium should be just beyond here, I think. Uh…I haven't been outside of Eicale in years."

"…"

"Sound asleep. Guess I'll follow suit. Zzzzz…."

14.

The Soul, The Blood, The Purgatory

_**Spirian Archives, Chapter 6, Section 5**_

"_**Crimson Knights"**_

_A bloodthirsty legion (?) of soldiers that appeared over 25 years ago. They are responsible for inciting the "Soldonna Murders Incident," an atrocious act where they invaded towns and slaughtered all the populace. Cruel and intelligent, they possess what seems to be a power beyond that of a mortal person. It is unclear how large their numbers are, as a single knight can decimate an entire city in the space of a night. The rumor goes is that they consume either the blood or the very souls of their victims, thus granting them even greater strength. So far, that rumor has not been proven true yet. Due to their carving a swath of destruction across the continent of Geis, the few survivors fled to Kjata. Presently, Geis is completely abandoned, but the castle where the Sacred Knights lived still stands, however it too is devoid of life._

_Crimson Knights are able to wield a variety of armaments, ranging from knives to swords, to dragoon lances/spears. They also possess a medium-high degree of magic ability. They can appear to be anyone, but after the SMI they abruptly vanished from Spira, along with the Sacred Knights. This phenomenon greatly resembles "The Pandemonium," a war of legend that ended with the disappearance of the ex-summoner Reis and her guardian, Iori. Whether the war actually happened, and if Spira was very different from its present state, is unclear. As of now, the truth may never be known._

"_**Blood Curse"**_

_In the aftermath of the SMI, on the eve of when everyone left Geis, two unknown travelers were "purging" the land of any remnants of the Crimson Knights, sealing "defective" subjects in a cavern called "sanctuary of pandemonium" by some, "den of woe" by others. They happened upon one such subject, a man who was in a near-comatose state when he was found. The story goes that the two people sensed a strong power different from the other knights "purged" within the subject; this anomaly was dubbed a "blood curse" because through a strange ceremony, the two travelers used the subject's blood to seal an area deep within the former castle of the Sacred Knights. My colleague is researching to find the reason why; and whether the man and his "blood curse" still exists somewhere-for we have come to the conclusion that he is, for all intents and purposes, a "key" of sorts._

15.

An Incarnation of Sin and Sorrow

"Lieutenant Firome."

"Snore…snores…"

"Ahem…WAKE UP, Lieutenant Firome!"

"Snore…snores…"

"WAKE UP!"

"Ow ow ow!"

The city of Delphinium is, at its heart, a city of machinery. Those who work and live here are caught in the splendor of using steam power as the main source of energy for the inventions that are created here. Underneath the city, there lies a labyrinthine network of water pumps and pipes that channel water from a subterranean lake to the surface.

Delphinium has but one entry gate, with two sentries keeping guard over who comes in, as well as out. For today's shift, two dragoons were stationed by the gate. The dragoon on the right, dressed in fairly light armor was asleep. The dragoon on the left, a slightly taller man in carabini mail, hit the sleeping dragoon on the head with the handle end of his spear, who finally woke up, with quite a headache.

"Lieutenant Firome. I see you finally have decided to give a damn about your job," said the dragoon in carabini mail. "This is how many times you've fallen asleep while on duty…? 17?"

"Uhhhh…more like…yawn…22," replied Lieutenant Firome, "And once again, sorry, Lieutenant Shimamura."

"Do you SEE those people over there?" asked Lieutenant Shimamura. He pointed out the open window of their station. Auron and Melbourne were standing outside the gate. Melbourne looked over at the pointing dragoon.

_Shit. There are dragoons here…In the name of all that is holy…please don't let them recognize me…_

"Errr, yeah. Has anyone told you that you take this job way too seriously? Ow…" Lieutenant Firome rubbed the side of his head.

"Just come on!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that this job is soooo boring. Nobody from Eicale ever comes through here…they're a bunch of xenophobes if ya ask me!"

The two dragoons walked out of the tower, and up to Auron and Melbourne. Melbourne was slowly slinking behind Auron, as if to hide from the two guards.

"_What are you doing?"_ Auron murmured.

"…_Long story. Please. If they ask I'm a traveling merchant, you're my…erm…uhhh… bodyguard! Yes, that's it!" _Melbourne whispered back.

"_Original. Very original. Hmph."_

"Greetings, travelers," said Lieutenant Shimamura. "You need entry to the city, correct? I am Lieutenant Kiyo Shimamura. And Mr. Incompetent over here is…_nudge nudge…State your name solider!"_

"…Lieutenant Sorel Firome…of the Adamantine Dragoons…" He kept his gaze at Melbourne hiding behind Auron's back. "Ma'am, if you would just step out from behind your partner, please?"

She edged out to Auron's side. "…Yes?"

Lieutenant Firome raised his pointed helmet. "Geez, how long has it been, Melbourne? Remember me?"

"I…think so. The…Queen's/Sebastiani Festival…right?"

"Yep, how could I forget you, Lenneth?"

Melbourne rushed up to Lieutenant Firome and hugged him. "Ichigo…You still remember my nickname from back then?"

"It seems you remembered mine, Lenneth."

Lieutenant Shimamura leaned over to Auron. "_Is she…and Firome related somehow?"_

"_You are asking the wrong person…" _replied Auron.

"…_Ahemr…What is your relation to that woman?"_

"…_To speak of the truth, I have not the faintest idea..."_

"Okaaaay," said Lieutenant Firome, as he let go of Melbourne, "I think we should open the gate for you two. Hey, Kiyo!"

"That's LIEUTENANT SHIMAMURA to you, understand! _Idiot…_ "

"Whatever! You mind helpin' me with the gate lock?"

"Sigh…_Why did I get partnered up with Mr. Incompetent?_ Yes, you take that side, I'll take this one."

Lieutenant Firome walked over to a large lever on the right side of the gate, while

Lieutenant Shimamura went back inside the station and placed his hand on a wall-mounted switch. "Are you ready!"

"You betcha!"

"We have two coming inside!" Lieutenant Shimamura pulled the switch down.

"Two!" Lieutenant Firome pulled the lever toward himself.

The loud grinding noise of the gears built into the large metal gate began to fill the air. The gate creaked and groaned loudly as it slowly swung open.

"Welcome travelers, to Delphinium. Enjoy your stay!" Lieutenant Shimamura called out to Auron and Melbourne. They looked at each other, and Melbourne shrugged. They walked through the gate and into the city.

_Strange…I was thinking that all the dragoons knew about me…The festival…I can't even remember clearly about that time…just…What is going on?_

_This is not the Spira I know…Why do I find myself in the land of the living? I will find out why I walk again…_

Delphinium is laid out in a circular fashion, the "outer layer" (where the main gate resides) consisting of shops, an inn, a pub, and invention workshops. The ground is paved with cobblestones that radiate from one central point: a small statue of the city's founders, Freija and Dante. All "inner layers" are either residential areas or are steam generator stations. There is one lone inn, and it is known as the "Water Sword". People could be seen darting about, as if totally oblivious to the appearances of the Crimson Knights happening in other places.

"These people act as if everything is normal." Melbourne shrugged. "I would think those knights would have blown through here."

A young woman managed to overhear Melbourne's words. "Hey, dontcha worry about those nasty knights running around! We've got the best dragoons protecting us!"

"They have managed to ward them off? For how long?" Auron asked.

"A while. Dunno how much longer this place is gonna hold, but by the time they get through, oh…we'll be ready for 'em!" The young woman walked away.

"…_They're going to get themselves killed…"_

"Huh? Auron, you say something?"

"No."

"I think…I'll rest at the inn for a while…" Melbourne put a hand to her face.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know. I just…felt uneasy ever since we left. I think I should at least try to get some sleep…"

"I'll stay and look around. Just stay sharp."

"Huh?"

"…sigh. Be on your guard."

"…Sure…"

"Hello, I'd like a room…please." Melbourne said to the innkeeper.

"Ohoooo, I see. You a dragoon? I've never seen a weapon such as that…" said the innkeeper. He pointed to her scythe.

"No. Look I just want a room, please."

"Your room is number 223. That's second floor, room 23, yes?" The innkeeper handed Melbourne a key with a number on it.

"Thanks." She began walking toward the stairs.

"HEY! A room is 250 Gil! This ain't a nonprofit business!"

"It's on the counter…" Melbourne went upstairs.

_There's the bed…_

Melbourne took off her boots, coat, and scarf. She hung her coat and scarf on the closet door hooks. With her boots under the bed, she lay down and sighed.

…_What is that?_

A messy bookcase was on the other side of the closet, jammed with books to near overflow. Melbourne got up from the bed and pulled out a medium-sized dark-colored book.

_No title…_

She flipped through the pages, all were yellowed, with most of the text faded, making it near-impossible to read. She sat on the edge of the bed, just flipping pages mindlessly.

She stopped when she came to the picture.

The picture was not as worn away as the rest of the pages, as it still showed some color.

It was a photo of a sharply-dressed gentleman, wearing a darkish-gray, wide-brimmed hat with a red feather stuck to it. His suit was the same color, as well as his pants and boots, all dark shades of gray. His hair was short and dark brown, and he wore a pair of round glasses. His eyes are what struck Melbourne, a deep purple that seemed to penetrate through anything.

There were some words under the photo. Melbourne looked closer.

'_I.o.r.i. S.h.i.c.h.i.g.u.s.a.'_

_That man…He looks so familiar…He looks nothing like Auron though…Huh?_

Small, scarlet droplets of blood were falling on the page, blotting out parts of the photo. Melbourne felt her face.

Nothing there. She looked up. There it was, the bloody apparition of her, standing right in front of her. It was the same bloody apparition that she saw in her dream. Melbourne gasped and threw the book aside, and scrambled over to the side of the bed, falling off and hitting the floor quite hard. She got up to one knee and grabbed the Spell Edge, which she had placed in the corner. She turned around and aimed it towards where the apparition was standing.

It was gone. It had vanished into thin air.

…_What the hell is that…? It was there, I know it! How could it just…?_

Melbourne put down the scythe and walked to the other side of the bed, and picked up the book. She flipped the pages until she found Iori's picture. There was not even the slightest trace of blood to be found anywhere.

_If I tell Auron about this…he'll just think I'm crazy. No one should know of this… even me... That's it, I'm going to bed. _

She tossed the book on the shelf, and went to a restless sleep.

16.

Protector of the Maiden

"…_There will be others like him…"_

"_A foul being like this one doesn't deserve to be called a 'him'…"_

"_...throw this unholy creation in that sanctuary of pandemonium with the rest of them…"_

"Hey. Hey. Mister! You gonna order something!"

Auron was seated on a stool in Delphinium's local pub, known to the locals as "Light Pillar." He had been sitting there for a while, lost in thought. Meanwhile, the barkeep was rather annoyed that he was "taking up a valuable seat to paying customers." The pub was small, smaller than the Cross Hinder. The place only had four wooden tables, and the front counter was lined with six barstools.

"…What? I have as much right to sit here as everyone else in this place," Auron replied.

"Look man, if you're not gonna buy anything, you might as well just leave."

"…."

"Well, look who's all silent and tough! I'm serious, sitting here is a three-drink minimum, same with using the restrooms and it's obvious you don't have a Gil on you."

"…Is that a problem?"

"I got a 'paying customer' policy here. Buy something or get out. Furthermore, what kind of impression you trying to make with that getup of yours?"

"…Tch."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. From the looks of your broke ass you look like you just rolled out of bed."

"…Have you seen a woman in blue? She said she was going to get a room at the inn, and I cannot remember where it is."

"…It's southwest of here."

"Do you have any information on the knights?"

"Huh? Oh, those knights going around killing people. Nope. They just popped up one day, got everyone running scared…The dragoons are scrambling to put guards in every town, but they're all dropping like flies. My pal in Kiera, Ceil, told me that his entire brigade got knocked off, by two of 'em. Can you believe that? He had about 15 guys on his team. It was two against 15! And Ceil's lucky to be alive."

"…What did they look like?"

"…Uhhh…why do you wanna know? What, are you gonna do, take 'em on or something?"

"My…companion…and I are in pursuit of them. They are after the both of us, though I do not know why."

"Ooooohh, looks like you pissed 'em off…Hah hah hah hah!"

"….Hmph."

"Ah, well, Ceil told me one is male, and the other female. He said the female's the one to watch out for. She may look like an angel…however she's anything but! Hey, uh, if you're headed to Kiera, couldja check on Ceil for me?"

"..." Auron slowly got up from the barstool and began to walk off.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE! ALL THAT INFO'S A FIVE-DRINK MINIMUM! RAGMUFFIN!" The barkeep screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I am done with you…" said Auron, not even turning around.

_Angel. A woman with the appearance of an angel. Why does that seem familiar?_

"Hey, get out of my way!" A young man carrying two buckets of water shoved past Auron as he walked toward the Water Sword.

_Tch. This place is different from what I knew. What has happened to the world? There is nothing familiar here…_

Auron stopped for a few moments. The afternoon was quickly fading. The city was bustling with people carrying weapons, water, and some just trying to get home. A few people were checking the generators and fixing some odd-looking machinery. He sighed and continued to the inn.

"I need a room."

"Yeah. Say, are you by any chance with that lady in blue?"

"Yes."

"All right…your room's next to hers. Here's the key. Don't worry, she came down earlier and paid for your room."

"…Yeah."

Auron went upstairs, and walked to the door of his room. He glanced over to Melbourne's room. The door was open a crack.

Auron pushed the door open. The room itself was quiet, and Melbourne was asleep on the bed, gasping for breath in her sleep.

…_Huh. She was like that when I found her after the flash of light. I remember carrying her back and she just woke up screaming…and just fell back unconscious. What is with this woman?_

Auron walked up to the side of the bed and tapped on her shoulder lightly. She didn't wake up.

_What am I so worried about…? She's just asleep._

Auron felt a slight pain in the back of his head. Without realizing it he pulled his left arm out of his robe and reached behind his hair. He stopped midway because of his wrist. He lowered his arm to examine it.

On his wrist was a long scar. It was neither thin nor thick, situated right where his veins were.

_? Where did this come from?_

He stared at for what seemed to be 10 minutes.

"_A dagger to draw the river of life…"_

_What?_

"_The stream of foul substance…"_

"…Ngh!" Auron's headache grew worse. He fell to one knee, his right hand touching the back of his head, his gaze still fixated on the scar on his wrist. He fell over onto the floor, and slowly lost consciousness.

"_... Let the unholy stream bind the vile maelstrom to this place…"_

"…_and cast them away…"_

"…_calling damnation upon them forever."_

17.

To the Place of the Sebastiani Celebration

"_Eva."_

"_You summoned me?"_

"_I have an assignment for you."_

(Ugh…)

"_What is it you wish for me to do?"_

"_Disposal…of our latest subject. It was a failure."_

(What?)

"_Oh...him. You mean that one?"_

(Where…am I?)

"_There was an accident during the ritual…The soul is installed in the body, but…the spell binding it together is deteriorating. We can't afford to have his body fail on us in the middle of a battle."_

(…I cannot move…)

"…_But…surely, with your power, you can fix the problem. We spent so much time…"_

"_Are you questioning my orders, Eva! Do not forget that it was I who granted you your life! A life I can easily crush."_

"…_No, master."_

(Women with wings…one is black…white…ugh…)

"_He is too much of a liability. Dispose of him and the others. Quickly!"_

"…_Right away."_

(Get up….What have you done to me!)

"_So…he finally arises. Eva."_

"_Goodbye to garbage."_

_ Thump _

(…….)

"…Eva!" Auron woke up, yelling that name.

"Huh! What? Oh…" Melbourne woke soon afterwards. She sat up from the bed and looked over to the floor. She watched Auron slowly rise to one knee, shaking his head.

"…You okay?" she asked.

"…I'm fine." Auron replied.

"…You…sure…? Did you pass out again?"

"Yes…after seeing this." He showed her the scar on his wrist.

"Where did you get that?"

"…I do not know."

"…Riiiight. And who may I ask is Eva?"

"…."

"You don't know that either. Well, I sure had quite a night…a book and a bloody doppelganger…oops. Ehehe, forget that last part…"

"Did you see something last night? Something unusual?"

"…No…no no…umm, nothing at all…"

"…You did see something."

"No! I just looked at that book. Over there." Melbourne pointed to the bookshelf.

Auron took the book off the shelf and flipped through it.

"There's an old picture in there, which startled me…that's all."

Auron found the page with the faded picture of Iori. "This?"

"You know him? Recognize him…?"

"No. This looks rather old."

"I'm gonna take that book with me. I think…I saw that man in a dream…Someone out there should know who he is."

"Fine."

"If it's not too much trouble…I'd like to leave…"said Melbourne, "I don't think I can stay here one more night."

_If you're going to Kiera…could you check on Ceil for me? _

"…Kiera." Auron shut the book and handed it to Melbourne.

"! Kiera…did you say Kiera…?"

"What?"

"…There's got to be another way…I…don't really want to go to Kiera…"

"…Kiera it is, then."

Auron walked out of the room. Melbourne sat on the bed with her mouth open.

"….DAMMIT! AURON I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO KIERA! OH….YOU…AH, HELL! WAIT FOR ME!"

Melbourne, with book in hand, gathered her scythe, scarf, and coat, and walked quickly out of the room.

18.

The Assignment

"Ophelia! Thompson! Are you still here!" Cid walked around the deck of his vessel, the S.S. Merylie.

The S.S. Merylie is a large sailing ship, built from the wood of the sela, a tree indigenous to the Geis continent. Its appearance is plain, with large white sails. The wood is covered with gloss, but the wood itself is the same color of the tree, a medium-light brown. Cid built this ship, with the help of Molly many years ago. The Merylie's original purpose was to ferry survivors of the Soldonna Murders Incident from Geis to Kjata. Molly eventually became the ship's doctor and first mate.

**The Crew of the S.S. Merylie:**

**Cid Key "Dark Messenger" Crayment: The ship's captain. He is a well-trained Dark Knight, calm, reserved, and often strict with his crew. Being a knight, he is virtuous. A widower, who still grieves the death of his wife, yet does not speak of her to anyone, not even his crew. His only memento of her is a Ribbon she used to wear.**

**Molly Lucia Ashwood 2nd: Cid's first mate and ship doctor. A Red Mage whose family was killed during the Soldonna Murders Incident, Molly is also quite the markswoman. She chose to wield her father's revolver instead of the rapier, a typical Red Mage weapon.**

**Ophelia Marseille: The youngest of the Merylie crew, she was abandoned at a young age and adopted into the Marseille family, and raised to be a White Mage. When her family was murdered by an unknown assailant, Cid found her and hired her as not the ship doctor, but as helmswoman (because of her uncanny ability to steer the ship with the utmost of ease). Cid, who has no children of his own, treats her like a daughter.**

**Thompson Lillian: A Blue Mage who was hired by Cid to be second mate of the Merylie. Thompson is laid-back, funny (?) and can be rather lazy, often sleeping on the job when he should be tidying up the ship or doing some other chores.**

"Huh? You called, Captain?" A young girl dressed in traditional White Mage garb (a pointy white hat, short white robe, white pants, and long white boots), came out from the wheelhouse. She had short, light brown hair, tanned skin, and light purple eyes.

"Ophelia…are you okay? Were you or Thompson harmed…?" Cid asked.

"No, Molly led her away from us." said Ophelia.

"Where is Thompson?"

"Sleeping. Can you believe him? He's slept through everything!"

"…Go wake him up."

"Ummm, I think Molly is waaaay ahead of me… sweat! "

"Zzzzzzz….zzzzz….ooh…can…zzz…I…have more pie…zzzz."

"Wake up!" Molly was in Thompson's quarters, slapping him repeatedly across the face. "Ugh, you're impossible!"

"Zzzz…mmmm…this pie…zzzz…why's this pie hurt…?"

Molly took out her revolver and hit Thopmson on the head with the handle. "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

"OW OW OW OW!" Thompson awoke and fell over the side of the bed. "Ooof! Huh? Where's my pie?"

Thompson was as tall as Molly, with blue eyes and straight black hair. His blue pointy hat and his blue coat were hanging from a chair in a corner of the room. He was wearing a light brown cotton shirt and slacks. His boots were the same color, placed at the foot of the bed.

Molly stood on the other side of the bed, her face almost as red as her hat and shirt. "Mind explaining yourself? I bust my ass distracting that knight, and you SLEEP through it all. I think I should've let that knight rip your heart out!"

"….Uhhhh…I'm…sorry…?"

"Ugh. Why do I even bother? Thompson, make yourself useful and go report to Cid. We have a mission."

"….Eep."

"As you know," said Cid, "The Crimson Knights have resurfaced…and according to the dragoons, they seek a descendant of the Sacred Knights and a swordsman."

"?" Ophelia looked puzzled.

"Molly, if you would." Cid stepped off to the side.

Molly walked next to Cid and turned to Ophelia and Thompson. "Cid and I went to Meo Oneller and asked around. We were told that the missing Spirian Archives mention a female by the name of Melbourne is the latest in the line and she is the last one to be seen alive."

"…Uhhh…and…?" Thompson murmured.

"AND," said Molly, "she must be the one they are after. If she was deceased now, they wouldn't be hunting her down, am I right?"

"Ohhhh…you want us to find this 'Melbourne' before the Crimson Knights do!" said Ophelia.

"Right," said Molly.

Cid stepped forward. "It was Molly who suggested that we should provide assistance to this 'Melbourne.' She must be an adult by now, but, may need our help anyway. We have three objectives:

**Find Melbourne and assist her.**

**Find the 'swordsman' and assist him.**

**Search for any traces of the Spirian Archives."**

"Road trip!" exclaimed Thompson.

"Shut up! Thompson, be serious for once!" Ophelia jabbed Thompson in the side.

"…Captain, who will look after the ship? I'm pretty sure this woman hasn't even left the continent," said Molly.

"…Molly…" said Cid.

"Yes."

"I will go alone…You three, please protect the ship…and yourselves."

"What? Are you sure? I mean, I can go with you."

"I'm putting you in charge of the ship as Temporary Captain. And…" Cid leaned over to Molly and whispered in her ear, _"Please make sure no harm comes to them…"_

"……_Yes. I'll do it." _Molly whispered back.

"Then it's settled. Ophelia and Thompson, please listen to Molly's orders. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Take this." Ophelia handed Cid a small blue bottle. "Hope this helps you."

Cid took the bottle. "I must be off." He turned and walked toward the ship's exit platform.

Ophelia waved. "Come back soon, Captain!"

"The best of luck, Captain!" added Molly.

"Ummm…what they said!" said Thompson.

Molly turned towards Thompson, with a devilish grin on her face. "For sleeping during a crisis…"

Thompson backed away slowly. "….gulp…"

19.

Newly Awakened

_Kiera…_

Melbourne and Auron had left Delphinium, and were now walking down the dirt road to Kiera. The sun shone brightly overhead, with a slight breeze blowing through the grass on each side of the road. The breeze seemed to carry the gentle smells of the flowers that were planted by some of the residents of Delphinium. The sky was cloudless, clear and bright blue. The two travelers walked at a steady pace, their boots kicking up small clouds of dust and dirt.

_Of all places…It just had to be there._

Melbourne stopped. "I can't go there."

Auron stopped walking as well, his back facing her. "…What is it?"

"Please. I don't wanna go back there. Can't we find some other way?"

"May I ask why?"

"…Look, I…there's not much too see there, really…I…I doubt anything's going on there."

"You've been there before. Are you hiding something?"

"…I should ask you the same question. You said that hooded woman sent you to find me. Who are you? Why do those knights want to see me dead?"

"You're changing the subject. What is it with you and Kiera?"

"…You…have never been there yourself. Just where did you come from, Auron?"

"…..We're going."

"Alright! Okay! I give up!" Melbourne ran to Auron's side and faced him. "Look, it goes like this. Something bad happened to me the last time I was in Kiera. Really bad. Something I'd rather not be reminded of by going back there…Please…"

"Have you ever considered that the place has changed during your absence? Besides, there is someone there who may be able to give us valuable information. Let's go already."

"…But…! Who's that?"

Several feet away from Auron, a figure was fast approaching them. It was the whip-wielding female knight that Molly had fought previously. She had short light-blonde hair, steel-gray eyes wild with fury, and a gauntlet on one arm, made from mythril. She wore a copper armor plate over her short chain mail dress. On her feet was a pair of mythril battle boots that made a loud thumping noise as she ran towards them.

"You!" the knight screamed. "You will not get by me!" She lashed out one end of her chain whip in Melbourne's direction. Melbourne fell over to the side as means to dodge the blow.

The knight stopped between them, and looked over at Auron. "You…Did you kill them?"

Melbourne stood up. "…Let me guess…"

Auron stood his ground. "…You are one of them, correct?"

The female knight clenched her whip tighter. "Eva is most displeased with me…for letting that blue-haired worm get the best of me…But, I can regain my dignity by taking you into custody!"

"I will not go with you. And tell me who Eva is. Now."

"You dare ask me of her? Auron, you really should remember your place!" The female knight vanished for a few moments before appearing behind Melbourne, grabbing the back of her neck from behind. Melbourne gasped.

"Ohhhoho…So you are the sliver-haired bitch I've read of in the Archives…You are still alive? Tsk tsk, bitch, my eliminating you shall boost my status even further!"

"…wheeze…Ar…wheeze…chives…?" Melbourne said hoarsely.

Auron drew his blade. "Let her go." He edged forward, but stopped when the knight raised the whip blade close to Melbourne's throat. Her scarf had fallen off. It lay at her feet, the ends wafting in the breeze. The breeze in the air grew stronger.

"Ah ah ah! One false move, defect, and I, Helena Charybdis, shall carve into this bitch's trachea!"

"…What do you want?"

"You are to be delivered to Eva as soon as possible. If you value this bitch's life so much, I suggest you come with me, and she just might be spared."

"…If I go with you, you must leave her unharmed."

"Fair trade, yes."

Melbourne looked up. _"Don't do it…wheeze…" _Her head drooped. She had lost consciousness, but was still breathing sluggishly.

Auron nodded slightly.

Helena lowered the whip blade. "That's more like it." She picked Melbourne off the ground and tossed her behind her. Melbourne bounced once and rolled over in an awkward position.

Auron gripped his blade. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!" He charged and swung the blade at Helena, who simply sidestepped and tripped him. Auron stumbled a few steps.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt her, rebellious bastard. So you still insist on defying us. If you were to ever face Eva's or even the lord's wrath…" Helena rolled up her whip and held it in her left hand. "You give me no choice."

She raised her right hand, which seemed to glow red. Auron fell to one knee; he was now holding the blade handle in one hand, and the arm in his robe holding his stomach.

"You feel it?" Helena screamed. "Know what you are capable of! For this…is why we need you! It irritates Eva and the rest of us to no end…but if this is how it must be, submit to my will!"

Melbourne regained consciousness and stood up. She held one hand to her throat. Looking around, she could see a group of wolf fiends approaching from all sides. Their fur was grayish and they were yelping loudly. As if they were being called by Helena's power…

Melbourne drew the Spell Edge and sighed. _Don't fail me now…_

One of the wolves jumped at Melbourne, its jaw wide open. She struck it in the side, piercing the wolf in the side. She slammed it into the ground. The wolf let out a pained cry before bursting into pyreflies. Two more charged, and Melbourne swung Spell Edge in a sweeping motion, slicing both fiends in halves. They too burst into pyreflies almost immediately afterwards.

Helena lowered her hand and jerked her head sideways. "That…What the hell is she doing?" Auron fell backward, in a sitting position. He leaned to the side to see what was happening.

Melbourne became more and more surrounded by clouds of pyreflies as she sliced and backstabbed through the horde of fiends. She kicked several into the air, and then slashed them in a wave motion, sending them flying far away.

_Eva never told me…that this bitch had grown this powerful and why is she still alive? I thought 'they' destroyed her, mind, heart, and soul, years ago…This will not do…_

_That woman…This must be hers, then._

A final wave of wolf fiends, seven in numbers, came running, jaws wide open, with a bit of drool trailing from their mouths. Melbourne raised her scythe in front of her.

_Like this, Crocell?_

_Concentrate, and focus. Focus and strike!_

_1…2…3! Hyah!_

_Adequate._

_Tee-hee! This is fun!_

_You have a ways to go, Melba…_

"Concentrate…" Melbourne murmured.

The fiends were closing in.

"Focus…"

"Now!" yelled Auron.

The Spell Edge's blade shone a bright white. Melbourne spun the weapon around her, striking the nearest fiend. A luminous whirlwind burst from beneath her, growing wider as it burned through the group of wolves. It slowly shattered to pieces, the shards of light taking the shape of angel feathers, before finally fading away. Melbourne stood there, gripping the Spell Edge, breathing rapidly. She slumped over, her head looking down on her knees.

Helena scowled. "This shall end here and now." She unraveled her whip and prepared to run in Melbourne's direction. "By the will of the lord, this seed shan't be sown!"

Auron stood up, gripped the blade handle with both hands, and struck Helena in the side, in order to stun her. Helena staggered sideways and hissed. "Fine, forget orders! I shall send you both to hell!"

Auron lowered his blade, as well as his head. The ground beneath him seemed to blur and distort. The headache had returned. He shut his eye.

_My mind feels… as if it is…going to explode…_

Helena flicked her wrist, and retractable blades shot out from her gauntlet. She threw her arm forward, cutting through the air.

Auron's eye shot open. As quick as lightning, he swung the blade upward, and when Helena came close enough to him, he brought it down on her head. Wisps of black fog seemed to explode from the blade, enveloping Helena in a large black sphere. The sphere formed spikes on its surface, which impaled Helena from within. She let out a loud howl of pain as the sphere loosened its grip and dissolved into the ground. She put her hand on her face, both of which were cut and bleeding. She staggered away, to the left grassy side of the road, blood trailing behind her. She fell over, choking on spit and blood, until she no longer made any sound.

Melbourne slowly walked up to Auron. "…Are you all right…?"

"….Never better," Auron sarcastically replied.

"What…did you just do to her…?"

"_Maelstrom Sphere."_

"?" Auron looked around. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I asked you what you did to her."

"….Maelstrom…….Sphere…"

"Did you always know that…skill?"

"Something is wrong. Those knights…must have done this to me."

"You think so? …Maybe we should head to Kiera…"

"I thought you did not want to go there."

"I don't…but if it helps you…I'll go."

"Fine….I saw what you did to those fiends. I think I understand you better…"

"Hey, what's that mean! And it has a name. It's the 'Papillon Reel.' It's… It's…hey!"

"Now I understand you even more…Let's go."

20.

The Key to the Gate of Hell

"Hey lady! Get me another bottle of that Pahsana!"

"…Just a m-minute…"

In the small town of Isolde, a barkeep is frantically rummaging through her display of alcohol bottles. She was standing on a small stepladder, as she was not very tall. She had reddish hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing an apron over her short yellow dress.

Isolde, three days before, had been completely overtaken by the Crimson Knights. All the residents, except for the barkeep, had been killed. They were not versed in the way of fighting, and with no dragoons to protect them, the poor souls of Isolde had met their tragic end via the blades of the Knights. Their commander decreed that Isolde was now their base of operations.

The knights, for some reason, kept the barkeep alive and her bar intact. She was now a slave to them, serving them alcohol whenever they desired it. They would throw empty bottles at her for their amusement. They were almost always in the bar, arguing and tormenting the barkeep…

In the mind of the barkeep, she knew she would eventually run out of her supply of alcohol. She knew that death wasn't too far away. She had been forced to watch her friends and family be slaughtered one by one. She could never get the smell of blood out of her nose no matter how much she tried. In her mind, she prays that she runs out of anything to give to the knights.

She prays for a means to an end.

The knights laughed uproariously as the barkeep tripped and fell off the ladder. Without a word she stood up, got on the ladder, and resumed looking for a bottle of Pahsana. Finding one, she stepped off the ladder, and placed the bottle on the counter.

"Here you are, sir…" The barkeep said listlessly.

The knight sitting in front of her snatched the bottle and took a long swig of the bottle's contents. He paused, and with a disgusted look on his face, spat the alcohol in the barkeep's face. She yelped and began wiping her face.

"This shit is warm!" yelled the knight. "And it tastes funny…You trying to poison me, bitch!"

"No…N-no…You didn't say you wanted it on the…r-rocks…" said the barkeep.

"…Just you wait…wait until the commander gets here…" The knight slid off the stool and stomped out of the bar. Ten minutes later, the same knight burst through the door, flying backwards towards the barkeep. She ducked and the knight hit the display of bottles, shattering several of them. He fell to the floor near the ducking barkeep, motionless. The barkeep looked up to see all the knights in the bar lined in a row on each side, orderly and silent, with their heads lowered and weapons sheathed.

A woman of medium height, with short burgundy hair, walked into the bar. Her attire was that of long pants, metal armor boots, and a jacket with a small scarf stuffed in the collar, all colored white. She had slightly thick red lips, and her eyes as white as her clothes. Her face had an emotionless expression as she walked up to barkeep.

All the knights raised their heads and said in unison, "Lady Eva Moira Destoc."

Eva remained silent as she sat down where the knight had been. She looked directly in the face of the barkeep and said, "A bottle of Reagan."

"R-right away…" The barkeep plucked a bottle from the bottom shelf and placed it on the counter. Eva drank the bottle in three gulps. Without turning around, she said, "Dismissed. All of you. Except Vimana."

The knights all filed out of the bar in silence. Only Eva and Vimana remained.

Luther Vimana-a Crimson Knight who serves as Eva's "attendant." He is gray-haired, with soft red eyes. He wears the same dark knight's armor like that of Cid's. Luther had been a Dark Knight before joining the Crimson Knights for reasons unknown.

"Eva, if I may, may I report of the situation with the one who walks free?" asked Luther.

"….Report," said Eva.

Luther lowered himself to one knee, with one arm leaning on it. "Helena…is another who has fallen by his hand…"

"…Helena? How could she fail? And what about Agistral and Ulysses?"

"They are dead. Killed by him, no doubt."

"…Auron. The defective one! At first I was against disposing of him, but…thanks to those Sacred Knight bastards, he's the only one that can open the seal of Geis's citadel. I should have burned him the first time I saw him…"

"What does one failed creation have to do with the seal?"

"There was an accident during the resurrection process…We managed to extract a rather powerful soul and install it in the prepared body. The body, like the others, took on the form of the soul we summoned. A "guardian" from the age of Sin, Auron. We didn't have the complete incantation to fully make him one of ours…and it, literally, blew up in our faces…"

"So he is an incomplete knight."

"Yes, he has our power, but when the dust cleared he was in an almost vegetable state. We tried everything, but to no avail. He was a failure. Soldonna then commanded me to handle his disposal. I do not know…why he is able to walk or how he's managed to survive to this point in time…"

"And the seal?"

"Some Sacred Knights happened to find him, or so I read in this." Eva held up a small stack of yellowed papers. "They call these the Spirian Archives…well, this only a portion of them. This happened after we were put to sleep. According to this, Auron has a power unbeknownst to any of us. It may have been because of the accident…this document calls it 'blood curse.'"

"…All this trouble…caused by just one defect…"

"The Sacreds who found him performed some sort of ceremony. Using his blood, they locked HER away…"

"Her?"

"She, who is our master and creator, Soldonna. Our goal…is to set her free. As her servants, this is our duty. That is why…we need Auron."

"Understood. Your plan?"

"Vimana, I am sending you to capture him and bring him to me. Do not kill him; we need him in his current state…"

"Yes."

Eva stood up and walked past Vimana. "Once Auron is in our custody, we bleed him…"

She paused and her face grew colder.

"…Then we kill him."

21.

pain.

"_Hey!"_

"…_?"_

"_Yeah, you! Is this your first time here?"_

"…_Uh-huh."_

"_Don't be shy; the festival's all about having a good time. C'mon, lemme introduce you to my friends."_

"…_Okay…Crocell, is that okay...Huh? Where'd he go?"_

"_Come on, he probably just went to enjoy the sights. This way!"_

Kiera is usually the liveliest of all the places on the Kjata Continent. The main attraction? The Sebastiani Festival, also known as the Queen's Festival. Merchants come from all over and set up kiosks in the square to sell a wide range of things, such as food, potions, equipment, and other little trinkets to festival-goers. The local inn/bar is open for twenty-four hours during the duration of the festival, which lasts for six days. Balloons and fireworks are let loose on the sixth day. What does this all equal? Six days of eating, drinking, merriment and meeting with new (as well as familiar) faces!

There are no houses to speak of in this "town", only stone walls with partitions jutting out from them. These designate areas where the kiosks can be set up. The only building in the entire area is the inn/bar and it is quite large, in order to accommodate festival-goers.

Now the town stands empty. As empty as Eicale was. The only sounds that could be heard was the wind whistling and the footsteps of Auron and Melbourne as they trudged through the main street. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a hazy yellow-orange.

"You said there's some guy here that might know what's going on…right?" asked Melbourne wistfully.

Auron nodded his head yes.

"…But there's no one here when the festival isn't. I think someone's pulling our leg. So…can we just go now?"

"…What…is your problem!"

"I just don't feel comfortable here…plus there are some things not worth mentioning…"

"…Listen. You either calm down…" said Auron, "…or I can leave you right here. Your choice."

"Fine, fine…Huh?" Melbourne stopped.

"What?"

Melbourne spotted a figure standing near the inn/bar.

_Is that…Lorinne?_

The figure turned and began to walk quickly away.

"Wait!" Melbourne pushed Auron aside and ran towards the building. "Lorinne, it's me! Stop, please!"

Midway through her chase, several images played in her head.

Her memories of the first festival she went to. Crocell had promised to take her to the festival for a long while, and he had finally kept his end of the bargain on her fifteenth birthday…

…**The festival, eighteen years ago.**

A young Melbourne, wearing straw sandals, a sea-green blouse and skirt, and her hair not as long as it is in the present, was walking by Crocell's side on the main street. She was looking around at all the chattering, happy festival-goers. Crocell, she remembered, was rather silent throughout the whole day. The Spell Edge was strapped to Melbourne's back.

"_Crocell, this is great! Geez, I thought you'd never bring me here!"_

"……"

"…_I'm…really happy you brought me here on my birthday."_

"……"

"_You think my parents would enjoy this as much as me?"_

"_Hey!" _A young man in long pants and a short-sleeved shirt waved to Melbourne.

"…_?" _Melbourne looked puzzled.

"_Yeah, you! Is this your first time here?"_ asked the young man.

"…_Uh-huh."_

"_Don't be shy; the festival's all about having a good time. C'mon, lemme introduce you to my friends."_

"…_Okay…Crocell, is that okay...Huh? Where'd he go?"_

"_Come on, he probably just went to enjoy the sights. This way!"_

The young man tugged at Melbourne's arm and led her to the front of the bar.

"_So…yeah!"_ The young man pointed to himself. _"I'm Sorel! But to my pals here, name's Ichigo."_ He pointed to a girl with short red hair, wearing a brown dress. _"That's Phoebe."_

"_Hello!" _said Phoebe.

Sorel/Ichigo then pointed to a young man in overalls busily eating fruit from a basket. _"And this is Sig."_

"_Yo,"said Sig, _with fruit in his mouth.

"_Now then, what's your name?"_

"……"

"_What's with her?"_ asked Sig.

"_I think she's just shy. We just wanna know your name. We not gonna hurt you," said Sorel/Ichigo._

"_Melbourne."_

"_Hi, Melbourne!" _said the trio.

"…_Can I have some fruit…?"_

"_Yep. Catch!"_ Sig tossed a round red fruit to Melbourne.

"_This is really sweet…it tastes heavenly!"_

"_Hey what's that blade thingy on your back?"_

"…_A scythe."_

"_Oooooohhh…" _said the trio.

"_It's…um…kinda like a family heirloom…I think…"_

"_Cool!"_ said Phoebe.

"_Well then, that settles it! This girl I allow into our circle!" _Sig stood up. _"We wanna give you a nickname!"_

"……_Okay."_

"_Welcome, 'Lenneth'."_

**Present day.**

Melbourne stood in front of the doorway to the bar, gasping for breath. The person resembling Lorinne had vanished. An image of a basement flashed through her mind.

_I'm back here again…That place…that horrible place…It's got to be here still…_

Melbourne walked inside and looked around. The building was quiet, everything gathering dust. She leaned over the bar counter to examine the floor.

_I knew it._

She jumped over the counter and pulled a small lever under the counter. A door opened up in the floor. She lowered herself in the hole and dropped in. She landed in a small, empty room with worn, dirty gray walls.

_Ugh, it stinks…no one's been here since…Shit, why am I even doing this? Huh?_

Sounds could be heard in the room beyond the rusted door in front of Melbourne. She pushed the door open. The door was so worn out; it fell of its hinges and slammed to the floor.

This new room was larger, but with the same filthy walls. However there was a long table on the right side of the room. A mess of broken containers with foul-smelling chemicals spilling all over the table lined its top. What appeared to be an operating table sat smack dab in the middle of the room. On the other side of the "operating table," a figure sat in the corner, scraping the wall in front of him with an unseen object. He was muttering to himself incoherently.

"Hey…" Melbourne slowly edged towards the figure. "Are you okay?"

The figure didn't even turn to look.

"What are you doing here…?" Melbourne put a hand on his shoulder. "This is no place for…?"

She had caught sight of the figure's left hand. All of his fingers save for the pinky and thumb, had been severed. His hand was mostly a stump now, scarred and covered with dried blood.

He was using his severed fingers to draw aimlessly on the wall.

He turned and grabbed Melbourne's arm with his right hand. "…You…Ceil knows it's you….heheehehe…they come for you…Eva and…them…Ceil knows they'll cut your heart out!"

Melbourne gasped and pulled out of his grasp. She began backing up rapidly.

"They'll…cut your heart out…" Ceil fell forward and died.

Rubbing her arm, Melbourne felt a stab of dizziness. She looked over at the "operating table" and fell over on her side. Even though she was passed out, her eyes remained open, with a dull glaze washing over them.

22.

Comrades

"Wake up!"

"…"

"…Paralysis…"

Auron was now in the underground room where Melbourne had fallen unconscious. He cradled her in his arms, shaking her as if trying to wake her up. Cid had found his way to Kiera and was in the corner, examining the corpse of Ceil.

"…That woman, she is with you, yes?" Cid asked.

Auron nodded his head yes.

"Why would you let her come to a place like this?"

"…I didn't."

"Eh? What's this?"

Cid noticed some papers near Ceil's body. He picked them up and put them away.

"We need to get her out into fresh air." Auron hoisted Melbourne on his back. "The smell is giving me a headache…"

"Of course." Cid stood up. "…My apologies, I've forgotten to introduce myself…"

"Save the introductions for later."

"Very well."

"So…what brought you here?" Cid stood in the doorway of the bar, surveying the area. Auron had placed Melbourne on the bar counter.

"They are after us."

"?"

"They call themselves 'Crimson Knights'."

"…What?"

"What do you think I said? They wish for this woman to be dead. And they have done something to me…We're tracking down whoever's behind this mess…someone called Eva."

"That woman…is she…?" Cid walked over to the bar counter and brushed the hair away from Melbourne's face.

"Her existence appears to be a threat to Eva…I do not fully comprehend what she has done to anger them, or whatever I have done as well."

"…It's her. It has to be her…"

"What are you going on about?"

"Presumed dead for so many years…but…she is still here, alive and well…"

"Hmph."

"Sir, this woman is the last recorded descendant of the Intera lineage, the Sacred Knights."

"…Interesting…"

_cough!_ Melbourne jerked up, coughing and wheezing, holding her chest. Auron and Cid jumped back.

"…_wheeze…"_ Melbourne looked at the two men with a confused look. "What happened to me, Auron?"

"You decided it was a good idea to run off without thinking." Auron then sighed.

"I was in the basement…wasn't I…? Even after all these years that place still smelled the same…That man…he…grabbed my arm. And said some rather frightening things…"

"Are you all right now, Miss?" asked Cid. "Did something happen to you there a long time ago? Something from your memory called you back, did it not?"

"…I guess it did…"

"Tell me the truth." Auron face grew stern.

"I would…" began Melbourne, "If I could actually _remember_ it all!" She slid off the counter. "All I know is…I was there…eighteen years ago. Something bad happened. But every time I try to remember more…Well, you've seen what happens."

"You go into shock."

"The nightmares too. That's why I didn't want to leave Eicale…I was hoping to live a normal life…away from the hardships outside…"

"But…Miss…Whatever happened to you…you cannot let it plague you for the rest of your life," said Cid.

"…But…"

"Enough. Melbourne, are you able to walk?" Auron asked.

"…I'm…a little tired." Melbourne slumped to her knees.

"It's…a bit too unnerving to stay here. Might we adjourn to a safer place for us to rest?" asked Cid.

"Fine…" Auron hoisted Melbourne on his back again.

"…!...Whoa! Ahaha…Thanks Auron." Melbourne had a small smile on her face.

"…Do not get used to this…" Auron murmured.

"If I may ask, may I come with you?" Cid scratched the back of his head.

"…That would be…nice…" Melbourne tilted her head slightly. She leaned close to Auron's ear. "Erm…is this fine by you?"

"Do as you will….But don't slow us down," said Auron.

"Many thanks to both of you." Cid took a bow. "I am Cid Key Crayment, Dark Knight and Captain of the vessel Merylie…You may rely on my sword to assist you."

23.

Malice

"Eva! Lady Eva!"

Back in Isolde, a Crimson Knight scout had returned from his mission. He ran into the bar and approached Eva, seated near the counter, with her back turned. She was swishing a bottle of alcohol in front of her face. The barkeep was busying herself trying to tidy up the bar.

She lowered the bottle to her mouth and took a long swig of the contents. Without turning around she set the bottle down. "What?"

"I've…umm…come to report the result of my mission!"

"And… hic what did I send you out for?"

"…Y-you sent me and five others to search for that book! Th-the…Grand Cross!"

" hic Ah…Soldonna's beloved book. The alchemist's volume…Did you find it?"

"Unfortunately…no ma'am. A thousand pardons, ma'am!"

" hic ….Aggggh! Dammit!" Eva smashed the bottle on the counter. "How fucking hard can it be to locate a book!"

"…My apologies ma'am."

"…I'm surrounded by fucking incompetent fools! And what about the incantation for the opening of the gate?"

"…Incantation, ma'am?"

"Agggh!" Eva slammed her fist on the counter. "I'm only… hic going to tell you this once. The Grand Cross is Soldonna's book of alchemy techniques, which combines both magic with science. hic "

"Are you…drunk, ma'am?"

"Don't…fucking interrupt me! hic As for the incantation, it's necessary for us to open the seal of Geis. It's not just the blood of that bastard that we need. There are two components."

"…You mean that Auron person."

"sigh…Yes. Can't believe he was supposed to be as high-ranked as I…"

"…Malice…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing ma'am. Your orders?"

"Go back out and inform the others to begin a search for the incantation. And…FIND the Grand Cross while you're fucking at it! hic "

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I ask your names, please?"

Cid, Auron, and Melbourne were now walking down another dirt road, this one much longer than the last. The layout was similar, swaying grass on both sides, with little wildflowers spread out here and there. There were no structures or towns in sight. Night had fallen, the sky a deep black and blue. Sadly, there were no stars out.

"Auron."

"And the woman?"

Auron was still carrying Melbourne on his back. Her head was semi-buried in his right shoulder. Her arms were wrapped over both his shoulders.

"Is she asleep?" Cid looked puzzled.

Melbourne was snoring lightly.

"Obviously, she is…but then again…it seems she has more night terrors than sleep. I have no idea what is wrong with her; she's been rather stubborn by not telling me what exactly her problem is."

"Should we stop for a while?"

"…" Auron kept walking. "...Melbourne."

"Eh?" said Cid.

"It's her name."

"Right."

"Have you been following us this whole time?"

"Sir...I left my crew behind to find this woman, and you. You…both are headed to Geis, yes?"

"Geis?"

"The other continent. A place of both obsession and tragedy…" Cid said dreamily.

"…And what does this have to do with us?"

"I don't know…but there may be connections to you, Melbourne, and the reemergence of the Crimson Knights."

"Wait. They've come back before?"

"Yes, you didn't know? The Soldonna Murders Incident?"

"?"

"Perhaps you…lost your memory of the time?"

_No. It's this world that has lost whatever is left of its sanity…_

"Well, if plan on investigating Geis, you'll need a ship to get across the ocean. I, Cid, and my vessel Merylie, as well as my crew, wish to be yours and Melbourne's escort."

"…I'll think about it."

"Yes, please do. But, there is no rush; the port where my ship is docked is still quite a ways off."

"Tch." Auron walked ahead of Cid. Melbourne stirred a little, and then began snoring again. "Cid?"

"Yes?"

"If she drools on me…"

"Right."

24.

Demon's Requiem

"Would you…care for some more of that?"

The barkeep in Isolde held out a bottle of alcohol to Eva, who was still sitting at the counter, gulping down her eighth bottle of liquor. She dropped the bottle and had a rather dazed look on her face.

"…You know… hic you're not bad… hic for a mortal. hic " Eva slid off her stool and staggered around aimlessly. "Your booze is… hic uhhhh….heeheehee…" She plopped down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"…I think…you've had enough…um…Miss Eva." The barkeep put the bottle down.

"…Can you imagine hic all the shit I have to put up with?" Eva rolled over a few times before staring at the ceiling again. "Vimana hasn't returned…and all the keys are not yet in my possession… hic Time… hic and what's this I hear about some silver-haired chick with the Spell Edge? Eghh…why does everyone never tell me the full details? "

"Erm…I heard one of your friends saying something about one of those Sacred people is still alive…or…something…"

The knight who had been thrown against the wall was still lying in the corner. He raised his head tiredly. He slowly stood up and edged towards Eva.

"…Forgiveness…Lady Eva…I…was out of line before…"

"…Is there… hic anything else you wish to say before I get really pissed off?"

The knight backed up a few steps. "…D-don't take this the wrong way but…that woman…s-she killed Ulysses! I saw her a few days ago! S-she's one of them!"

"…And?"

"That woman is a Sacred…I was checking on Ulysses when it happened…s-she…the light…she killed him…her power…are they all that strong….Yaaahh, don't hit me!"

Eva slammed her fist on the counter. "…Damn…it…all…So it is true…There is still one left alive…where is she now?"

"I…saw…that guy, Auron, right? He came when the light went away…and…he picked her up after she collapsed. I remember him carrying her off…"

"And WHY didn't you try to catch him?"

"…I…was rather scared…I…A thousand apologies, Eva!" The knight dropped to his knees.

Eva thought for a moment. She then laughed. "Oh, this is rich! Are they traveling together?"

"…Possibly…eheheh…"

"Amusing… hic saving the person he was originally summoned to kill…"

"?"

"The Sacreds are our greatest foe….Surely she can't… hic ugh…But I can't understand why he would be protecting her…he should have lost all humanity by now…Well…we'll just see how this all plays out… hic "

Eva stood up and pulled two medium-sized daggers. "As for you…for not keeping me up to date…"

"…Forgive me Eva! Please…"

Eva, with a swift motion, plunged the knife in her left hand into the knight's throat. The other knife pierced through his stomach. Almost immediately blood streamed out from where she struck him. She pulled out the knives and sheathed them. The knight fell on his face, blood pooling from beneath him. The barkeep stood there, horrified, with her hands cupped over her mouth.

" hic Now then…" Eva sat on the stool again. "I want your strongest booze…"

"…Well…here." The barkeep reached under the counter and pulled out a large yellow bottle.

Eva snatched up the bottle and downed the contents. "…Yeeeeeeeeeeehehehehehe! That's some good stuff!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but…I've run out of my supply…"

"WHAT? hic Auuugh! hic " Eva smashed the bottle and held the broken half still in her hand directly in the barkeep's face. "You don't…ever…address me… hic unless…oh…shit…whaaaa…"

Eva fell backwards off the stool, and onto the floor. Her eyes rolled back before they closed.

"She's passed out…maybe…I've got one shot…" murmured the barkeep. She slowly walked past the hammered Eva and out the door. She ran to one of the empty shops, took a large brown bag from the wall, and began tossing various objects into it. She peeked out the doorway, with the bag hanging over her shoulder.

_I'm really sorry everyone…If I survive…I'll let someone know what's happened here…Just forgive me for not being able to save all of you. Maybe…I can ask those people for help…_

"Well…which way you wish to go?" Cid pointed to the three forks in the road in front of him and Auron.

Melbourne stirred, and raised her head from Auron's shoulder. "…Where…are we?"

Cid smiled. "How did you sleep, miss?"

"What do you think? More visits from the bloody spook…gasp"

"What are you talking about?" Auron asked.

"…N-nothing!"

"Melbourne…"

"It's nothing! Okay? Forget I said anything!"

"…Miss?" Cid chimed in. "Isolde is that way." He pointed to the left path. "And through this way is Meo Oneller." He then pointed to the right path. "Where would you like to head to first?"

"…I dunno…Auron, you know where the hell we're headed to?"

"I do not even know anymore…These places are unfamiliar…" Auron shook his head.

"…So…you saved me…dragged me out of Eicale…and you don't even know where the hell we're supposed to go? You…You've just been rolling with the punches, haven't you!"

"…You can return home if you want…But do not blame me if you are killed."

"Grrrr…"

"Follow me, or die by the hands of those knights. That's how it's been set…I did not make these rules…What will you choose?"

"Oh, like I've a choice in all this!…I don't know….I…can't think right now…" Melbourne let out a dejected sigh. "I…don't know what to do with myself…I never…want to be…"

Cid turned around. "? I…hate to be the bearer of bad news…Look…"

Blocking the path to Meo Oneller, was Luther. He brandished a large bastard sword in front of him. The blade gleamed even though the sky was still fairly dark.

Melbourne moved off of Auron's back. "…Auron…"

"What?"

"…Why us?"

Luther directed a gaze towards Auron. "You. I have but two simple requests, and that is for you to come along quietly. And kill that woman behind you."

Cid put a hand on the handle of his sword. "Luther…leave them. And don't ever come back."

"Do I know you?" Luther glared at him.

"You know me rather well…and you've chosen the path of the demon…"

"You know him?" Melbourne looked puzzled.

"Demon? Heh…this man should talk!" Luther pointed his sword at Auron. "Even from afar, I could sense that the sleeping power has awakened in him…This woman as well…"

"Auron, what's he saying?" Melbourne whispered.

Auron remained silent.

"What say you?" Luther asked.

"….No."

Luther shook his head and sighed. "…Then…you must face me." He leaned back, placed one leg in front of the other, and raised his sword in a fighting stance.

"_Show me that inner demon of yours…"_

25.

Silver's Anguish

"Argh!"

Cid drew his sword, a single-handed sword with a thin silver blade, and an opal hilt. He drew the sword back and charged at Luther, who was still in his battle stance. Cid tried to slash at him, but Luther swung his great sword and locked weapons with Cid.

"Why…would you do such a thing! Don't you realize you've…?" Cid exclaimed.

Luther shook his head. "I have no business with you. And, once again, I haven't the faintest idea who you are…" He shoved Cid's sword to the side, and Cid staggered a bit.

"Just leave, Luther! And don't ever come back!" Cid's yelled, filled with rage. He slashed at Luther again, this time he succeeded in striking Luther's leg.

Luther sighed. "How unpleasant…" He slashed diagonally from below, knocking Cid to the ground. He pointed his sword at Cid and shook his head. "You're not worth the time."

Cid had a hand over his stomach. "So…it's true…It does consume you…"

"Stay down there…" Luther turned and walked towards Melbourne. "…You've become quite the thorn in the side, one that must be pruned, lest you become a true hindrance."

Melbourne began backing up. "I don't know what I did…I…I won't fight! I'm nobody…no one…leave me alone, please!" She fell backward and landed on her behind. "…I…"

"Run, run, woman! For it is….ugh!"

Luther had been struck from behind. He landed a few feet away from Cid. He actually bounced twice before landing on the ground face-first. Auron hoisted his blade to his shoulder, and walked over to him.

"…What did you do to me? You…and that Eva…planted something inside me, didn't you? Tell me why I am here. Now."

Luther, still lying on the ground, rolled over and laughed. "Haven't got it figured out…heh, and you were supposed to be the wise one…" He stood up and dusted himself off. "If you comply and let me take you into our custody, I'm sure Eva can explain the details. You ARE quite valuable to us, Auron, and we wouldn't want our key to be damaged, now would we?"

"What do you mean…a key?"

"I'm not really supposed to let harm come to you, but you seem more interested in resisting…You truly are a defect…"

Melbourne was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees.

"_Why do you not fight?"_

Melbourne turned her head to the side, to see the hooded woman standing near her. "…I can't…I don't…agggh!" She grabbed the sides of her head.

"…_Get up. You won't accomplish anything if you sit there."_

"…No…I'm not…I locked it all away…my power, everything…"

"_Forget! Are you going to let yourself be devoured by the past?"_

"…Who are you?"

"_Arleinne…but is that really important now?"_

Auron and Cid were busy fighting Luther, who had regained his footing and weapon. Melbourne looked past them to see a small figure running from the path to Isolde.

It was the barkeep, huffing and puffing as she ran, the brown bag bouncing up and down. She stopped a foot away from Luther and socked him with the bag. Luther was stunned for the moment.

"That's what you get_…huff…wheeze…_ You all are horrible people!" yelled the barkeep.

Cid and Auron paused, dumbfounded. Luther, though stunned, swung his blade in a wave, causing a wind gust, sending the two men flying to opposite sides of the road. He then held his hand out and a black hole opened in front of him.

"You bastards asked for this…" Luther gave a thumbs-down and Cid and Auron were pulled towards the black hole at a fast speed, ending with them colliding with each other and thrown to the ground. The black hole vanished.

Luther turned his cold gaze towards the barkeep. "You…you will come back with me." He grabbed the young woman's arm. She fell to one knee, struggling to break free. He dragged her towards the downed Auron.

"Look at you now. It's time for you to serve your purpose."

"Let me go! You can't make me!" yelled the barkeep.

Melbourne gasped and stood up, looking at the barkeep. Voices played in her mind.

"_Where are you taking me! Let me go!"_

"_Stop squirming, brat! You're coming back with us!"_

"_Please, stop this!"_

"_Begin the injections!"_

"…_ssss! Agggggh!"_

"_She can't take anymore!"_

"_Keep going!"_

"_Aaaaaaah! Leave me alone! AGGGGGGH!"_

The hooded woman had a hand on Melbourne's shoulder. Melbourne let out a ear-piercing scream.

She had her hands holding her head, screaming. Everyone turned to look at her.

Her eyes widened, filled with both pain and rage. She pulled out the Spell Edge and pointed it at Luther. Still screaming, she raised her free hand skyward, and a small glowing orb appeared above Luther's head. She spun her scythe at her side, and several bolts of lightning came down directly on Luther. The barkeep yelped and broke away from his grip.

Auron and Cid stood up and moved away, plugging their ears.

Melbourne paused, breathing heavily. Luther staggered back, however, a moment later Melbourne began screaming again, and she spun her scythe behind her abnormally fast; she hurled it in Luther's direction, and it struck him with great force, crushing his sword and some of his armor all at once.

Luther stood there, motionless. "…"

Cid slowly edged up to him. He tapped Luther on the arm lightly.

Luther fell to his knees, grabbed his chest and began coughing. His mouth swelled, and he spat up a great deal of blood, before collapsing.

The two men looked over at Melbourne. She was still breathing heavily, a crazed expression mixed with rage on her face.

26.

The Nocturne of Malice

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Melbourne dropped to her knees, clutching the sides of her head. Arleinne stood a few feet away from her, observing her in silence. The barkeep, Auron, and Cid slowly edged towards Melbourne. Spell Edge was out of her hands, and lay near the fallen Luther, blood pooling around him.

Arleinne was grinning. _"That's right, my dear…unleash it…the fury of the prominence…"_

Luther's eyes opened, and he staggered to his feet. He made a small hand gesture, and loud sounds could be heard from the left side of the road. A group of dragon and wolf fiends were approaching. Luther began backing away, holding his chest.

Melbourne quickly rose to her feet and pushed past the confused trio. She snatched up Spell Edge and ran towards the fiends, her eyes still glazed with insanity.

Cid took the barkeep by the arm and ushered her to the opposite side of the road. Auron remained in the middle of the road, blade in hand.

"Can you do something?" Cid asked.

"…" Auron walked in the direction where Melbourne had ran off to.

She had now been surrounded by the fiends and all of them attacked. Screaming, she slashed at the foes wildly, cutting two of them in half. One of the wolves jumped at Melbourne from the side, but she threw the scythe up, impaling the enemy in midair before slamming it into the ground.

"Wh-what do you think he's gonna do?" asked the barkeep.

"I don't know…She's…snapped because of something..." Cid replied.

Auron began running to Melbourne, slashing away the surrounding enemies. Melbourne had dropped the scythe and was now tearing into everything with her hands and feet, grabbing and kicking the fiends away from her. She grabbed a wolf by its hind legs and started swinging wildly at the enemies. And like before, a swell of pyreflies appeared where the enemies were slain.

Luther turned around and looked at the crazed woman. "I…must finish…my duty… hack! I will…not…argh…" With his last bit of strength, he ran towards Melbourne, past Auron and swung his damaged sword downward, only to have Melbourne catch it in one hand from behind her.

She turned around, her teeth gritted and her eyes wide. She snatched the large sword and tossed it to the ground. Auron stopped near the two.

Melbourne leaped at Luther, pinning him to the ground, and punched him several times.

Auron moved closer. "…You should stop..."

Melbourne ignored him and continued punching Luther. "They're…not gonna take me away again! I'll…never go back…not to that…You can't make me!"

"…Melbourne, stop."

Luther struggled to fight back, but to no avail. Melbourne grabbed at his head and in seconds snapped his neck. Her gloves and clothes were slightly bloodstained. Auron attempted to place a hand on her shoulder.

Seemingly like a reflexive action, Melbourne backhanded Auron, knocking his shades clear off, and his head bobbed to the left. Shaking his head, he retrieved the shades, dropped his blade and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Stop it! Just stop! It's over. Listen to me!" Auron yelled.

Melbourne was pulling away. "I won't go back! You can't make me! I'll never go back to that horrible place! Please…no more!"

"?"

"Why! Please stop! It hurts! Nooooo!" Tears began to flow from Melbourne's eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Auron hit her on the side of the head.

Melbourne paused and lowered her head. Her eyes began to focus on the grass below the two. A moment later she looked directly into Auron's face.

"…I…I hit you, didn't I…? I'm sorry…I… sniff "

"Are you with me now?"

"…Auron?"

"…Yes."

Melbourne burst out crying. "…Please don't make me go back there! Gasp, sniffle "

"…Where?"

"….wheeze…sniffs…"

He helped her to her feet. "Now will you tell me what is wrong with you?"

Melbourne stared at Auron's face for a few minutes, then buried her face in his shoulder, crying. He stood there, staring at the back of her head, a solemn look on his face.

Arleinne was now standing near the two, still grinning. She could no longer be seen by anyone.

"_Just as I had hoped…Keep protecting her, Auron. I cannot afford having all my research go to waste…"_

The hooded boy appeared near Arleinne. _"You know…if things get out of hand…"_

Arleinne snapped her fingers and a bubble surrounded the boy. _"Not even you will stand in my way." _She snapped her fingers again and the bubble vanished with the boy.

As she watched Auron escort Melbourne to the waiting Cid, Arleinne's face grew cold.

"_If you wish to keep yourself alive, you'll continue to do as I say. But know this…the woman belongs to I, and I alone!"_

Arleinne turned and walked quickly away.

27.

confessional.

"So…Isolde is not an option…" Cid rubbed his chin.

Auron, Cid, Melbourne, and the barkeep were still walking down the road to Meo Oneller. Cid walked beside the barkeep, with Auron behind them, who was lost in thought, and lastly, Melbourne was behind him, silent and her head lowered. She had a sorrowful expression on her face.

"That lady is gonna come for you all…I think the best idea is to be as far away as possible when she comes to…" said the barkeep.

"Young lady…how on Spira did you escape from there?" asked Cid. "And, who are you?"

"My name is…R-Rose. I run Isolde's bar. At least…I used to…I think it was an unseen blessing that that lady has quite a drinking problem…"

"Rose…" Cid nodded. "I am Cid Key…well, just call me Cid. And these two are Auron and Melbourne."

The group stopped for a moment. Rose looked around.

"Um….hi everyone…" Rose smiled.

"…Eva, with a drinking problem?" Auron chuckled. "For someone who is desperate for our demise…"

"We need to plan." Cid nodded. "I'm sure everyone agrees that we're too worn out to be fighting her now…"

"You wanna rest a while?" Rose began rummaging through her bag. "Huuh!" She pulled out a tent and held it up to the group.

"We were walking for a while, and look, it's almost nightfall…" Cid looked skyward.

"And my ears are still ringing from Miss Melbourne's…ahem….my apologies…"

"Fine. We'll rest over there." Auron glanced over at the grassy right side of the road.

Later that night, while Cid, Rose, were sleeping, Melbourne remained outside, still awake. She sat a few feet away from the tent, silent. She pulled from her coat pocket a small pocket watch, and stared at it. Auron stayed near the tent, standing watch. He sighed and walked over to her.

"…It wasn't always like…sigh…" Melbourne's voice trailed off.

"…What happened to you back there?" Auron asked.

"…Go…I won't blame you if you don't want to be around me anymore…"

"What's done is done. All that remains is…"

"You don't get it! I…put all of you in danger…I…I couldn't even recognize you until you hit me…Even then…your voice sounded so far away. "

"Then you know what to do."

"….My memory…was being in pain almost every day…for five years that seemed like eternity…"

"?"

"…I remember that room…in Kiera…and people…talking about things…"

"And?"

"It's mostly a blur to me now…I just remember going berserk one day like I did earlier…and the next thing I know…I'm in my bathroom…crying…"

"…"

"I wanted to forget the pain. I knew my power had something to do with it…so…I just locked it all away. I never wanted to experience that pain ever again; the horrible thought that I may be destruction incarnate…because…I'm not…I…"

"Even if it meant living out your life drowning in the past?"

"…You don't have to say it like that…"

"It's clear to me that it is…**like that.** I told some friends of mine…that dwelling in the past…is futile."

"…" Melbourne stood up and began walking away. Auron walked in front of her, and she bumped into him.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"…I did. Just…give me a few minutes to think…"

"…sigh."

Melbourne looked down and mouthed something indistinct.

"…?"

"…I'm tired….I never wanted to be a burden to anyone…but…ever since the day I found you…it seems my heart…I dunno…"

"What?"

"…I…just remembered that kid…his words. And you…smacking some sense into me…Then…maybe…you're by my side for a reason."

"…Maybe." Auron and Melbourne were now standing back to back.

"Auron…"

Auron looked over his shoulder.

"Help me."

"?"

"…Help me…"

"…You are willing to move on…It's a start…"

"Does that mean…?"

Auron walked back towards the tent, and Melbourne followed. He stopped for a moment.

"Only if you truly want my help…then…"

Melbourne nodded her head fiercely.

"…Hmph. Very well."

28.

Bloody Sin

It was now after midnight. It was fairly dark, with few stars cast overhead. The grass outside the tent swayed to an extremely light breeze. The temperature dropped quite a bit during the night. Cid and Rose were still fast asleep in the tent, and Melbourne had joined them. She was resting in a sitting position, with one arm over her left knee. Outside, Auron sat near the right side of the tent, half-asleep when Arleinne's voice came out of nowhere.

Arleinne walked up to him slowly, clapping her hands. "You are doing your job better than I expected….simply magnificent."

"What…do you want?" Auron didn't even look up.

"Is that any way to treat a lady? Tsk, so…you do realize it now, do you not? The pain that wracks your body? The strengths…that course through your veins?"

"…You knew all along…"

"My name…" said Arleinne, "is Arleinne. You could say…I'm a wanderer…Heheh."

"…"

"It can be hard…when there is a human life involved, but so far, you've done well in protecting her. It's…what you do best, isn't it…Auron? Eheheh."

"…Get to the point."

"…You'll need to decide. Whether or not to use it…"

"What?"

"…You possess the blade of the bloody sin. Yet, you retain your own will. So very different from the rest, hmmm…"

"…The rest…"

"…A phenomena…also rests within your body as well. And that Auron…that power, is what they seek. But should they get it…they will no longer have use for you."

Auron stood up. "…I'm one of them…correct?"

Arleinne sighed. She reached in her cloak and rushed him. A strange gurgling noise escaped from Auron's throat as he doubled over. He began to choke violently. Arleinne backed away.

She had stabbed him in the heart. Auron clutched his chest in pain as Arleinne held up the knife. Blood steadily dripped from it, some to the ground, the rest staining the blade and the handle.

"It is this that they want. The only means of opening the gate of Geis."

Auron struggled to stand. "You…"

"You were supposedly to be among the ranks of Soldonna's Crimson Knights. But…the day you were created, something happened. I don't know what, but you were deemed a defect. You were promptly disposed of, left alone to die, and yet you survived for a much longer time."

"…I should have known…hmph…no wonder with each passing day…"

"You 'awaken', so to speak. Think back. Didn't you notice something odd about yourself?"

"…Helena."

"Precisely. I watched from afar your awakening…brought on by that girl trying to subdue you. She had gallant thoughts of bending you to her will…"

Arleinne extended a hand and placed it on the side of Auron's head. "However, your will was stronger, no?"

Auron, with his free hand pushed her hand away. "Get away from me."

"Tch. And here I am enlightening you. You don't let anyone in…" Arleinne crossed her arms and turned away, her back facing Auron. "Should the chaos in your body ever overcome reason…you'll be just like them. Preserve your will, Auron…your soul is the balance between the blood curse and the bloody sin, and they will protect you in return."

"If you knew what I am, why do you have me protecting….ugh…?"

"It is like I said…your body may have been constructed to be a tool of murder, but your heart and mind still has its humanity within. If you wish to redeem yourself…stop them."

Arleinne began walking away. "Stay by that woman's side, and the both of you may be led to salvation."

Auron fell to one knee. "…Don't worry about her…I'll guard her…cough…But not for your sake…"

Melbourne came out of the tent, looking around, rubbing her eyes. Catching sight of the injured Auron, she walked quickly towards him. He was breathing heavily, still holding onto his wound.

As if on instinct, Melbourne put her left hand over her heart and the other hand gently pushed Auron's (the one holding the wound) to the side, then rested hers on the wound. Auron looked up at her inquisitively.

She closed her eyes and said nothing. Melbourne's lips moved, as if she was mouthing a silent prayer.

"…Did you hear anything?" Auron asked, breaking the silence.

She nodded her head no.

"…You're healing me."

She nodded her head yes.

"But how did you know I was hurt?"

"…"

"There is more to you than meets the eye, you know that?"

"…"

"……..Thanks."

29.

The Compendium Revisited

_**Spirian Archives, Chapter 7, Section 2**_

"_**Fiends"**_

_Violent creatures found all over the planet. They come in all shapes and sizes but all have the same instinct: to prey on living beings. Depending on the type of fiend, it may be able to use magic or its own unique abilities. Blue Mages have trained themselves (or be trained) to "extract" some types of enemy skills for his or her own use. These skills are commonly known as "Blue Magic". My colleague, Tenma D. Absolet, is quite an accomplished Blue Mage and a survivor of the SMI. Thanks to him I have been able to gather great data about this world of ours, and will continue to do so, for future generations._

_Fiends are usually "born" when a dead soul refuses to move on to the afterlife (the Farplane). However, this desire to live on often turns sour. Over a prolonged period of time, the soul's negative emotions (hatred, anger, jealousy of the living, etc), becomes intensified. Eventually the soul becomes the embodiment of its emotional/mental state-a savage being which we call a "fiend." Some are quite weak, and easily dispatched, while others have been known to slay 100 of the best trained knights or mages all at once. _

_Over the past few centuries, there had been a great increase in fiend activity, thus, many "organizations" dedicated to fiend extermination and suppression rose up to protect the common folk. The Dragoons (fighters trained to battle with a lance and special jump techniques), the "Dark Messengers" (dark knights, who use single-handed or two-handed swords and skills that revolve around poison, gravity, and such), as well as the Sacred Knight lineage (see earlier sections on "Sacred Knights") all dedicated themselves to this cause, and rumors of competition between the three groups quickly were passed around. But, with the advent of the SMI, the Dark Messengers and the Sacred Knights were violently slain, and the Dragoons were weakened, both in number and the state of morale among its ranks. _

_The Dragoons too, left Geis in the hopes of setting up a new citadel and training new recruits. Their "stronghold" (as Tenma likes to call it) lies in Kiyomori. A tower was also erected there, mainly used to confine wrongdoers. It is now no longer used._

_My colleague often wonders if Geis is a fiend's paradise in the present day. Given the mysterious seal in the castle that remains there, as well as other "ley points" that exert strange phenomena, it is quite possible._

"_**Unsent''**_

_A rare phenomena when a dead soul has a strong attachment to the world, but instead of becoming a standard fiend, he or she reanimates in the appearance of himself or herself from his or her previous life. Only a few have actually achieved this status, I know, as a close friend of mine became one. What her reason was for staying, I never knew, but once she had completed her unfinished business, I remember her visiting me…to bid farewell. _

_I think it was then…that I became a researcher. Oh, I'm straying off-track here…I still have yet to compile a full analysis of this condition, hopefully my journey with Tenma will help._

"_**Demon"**_

_A complete enigma. This being may have a connection with 'Crimson Knights' and their power, so says Tenma. Once he and I are finished with our session, I'll fill this in later._

30.

Red Gunner's Recollection

"Smell that ocean air…." Molly stuffed a piece of sandwich into her mouth and chewed it three times before she swallowed it.

The sun shone high above the port where the Merylie was docked. There was not a cloud in sight. A flock of gulls could be seen flying in the clear blue sky. Sounds of the waves crashing underneath the ship could be heard, something that soothed the crew for many years. But, with no one to ferry across the ocean to the other continent, for the crew of the Merylie, money is often tight. Somehow, the crew gets by via the spoils they acquire from slaying the fiends that inhabit the nearby road. Cid usually sends one member to town to sell the goods for Gil, which in turn buys them food and other needed goods.

Molly, Ophelia, and Thompson were all seated on the upper deck of the ship, busily stuffing food into their mouths. Ophelia had made them fish sandwiches for lunch.

Ophelia took in a deep whiff of air. "Heehee, I never grow tired of it. Salty, but it doesn't have that…you know…"

"…Geis…" Molly murmured. "Oph, you still think about that time?"

"Uh-huh."

"You mean that 'little' expedition we took five years ago?" asked Thompson. "Damn…"

"Just being there made me remember. The smell of burning hellfire…" Molly stared down at the remains of her sandwich.

"Being younger than you all…I can't really relate…Geis was 'gone' when I was born. But the looks on your faces that day…" Ophelia finished the rest of her sandwich.

"Umm…burning hellfire? Aren't you taking it a little…?" Thompson began to say.

"Not REAL hellfire, dumbass…But what do you expect? I was around 10 years old when I saw my mother…and grandfather…" Molly mumbled.

"Huh?" Ophelia looked puzzled.

"Her family got slaughtered. In the—"Thompson chimed in.

"I can tell it!" Molly yelled.

"Okay…Okay!"

"You don't know….what it was like for me…hiding in the closet, with just enough space to see…my mother and grandfather being decapitated by that man… I remember him...He appeared to be a Dark Messenger….He decapitated them…in one swift stroke…"

Molly clenched her fist into a ball.

"Um…hey. You can stop if you feel like we're opening old wounds…" Ophelia said in a low voice.

"No…it's okay. Grandfather. My mother was trying to protect my grandfather and me. Father and my brothers were already dead. I was the only one who made it out. The horror of going out of the house afterwards…the smell of blood and the sight of my father…cut in half by that man!"

"Shit," said Ophelia.

"My older brother, before he died, left me his treasure." Molly patted her gun holster. "His gun. He could've used it…but left it to me."

"The man's name?"

"Don't know. I asked Cid a few times about the Dark Messengers…seeing as how he was one. Never explained it to me."

"Think Cid was in cahoots with that man? Naw…" said Thompson.

"No, no."

"So, all those times when you wandered off when the Merylie was used to take people to this continent….And those vanishing acts when we were off-duty…"

"…I was looking for answers. And I found this. Be right back." Molly went below deck for a few minutes, and came back with three yellowed pieces of paper.

"What're those?" asked Ophelia.

"A fragment of the Archives. I read this…and became determined to find the rest."

"Revenge and history lessons…You're full of surprises." said Thompson.

"Shut up."

"So what'd it say?"

"A girl…a silver-haired girl…presumed dead. A Sacred."

"Wait, wait, and wait. You asked the captain to go on some wild goose chase for some girl who's most likely dead? What the hell were you thinking?"

"But there's a chance she's still alive somewhere, isn't there?"

"Um, I think I would've seen a silver-haired girl on our many trips back and forth. Then again, I was almost always sleeping or in the power room…uh…"

"Nothing ever escapes your sight." Molly hissed in a sarcastic tone.

"So…Cid goes out, and hopefully finds this girl…and then what? How will we know if it's her? I mean, there must be other silver-haired females out there? You gonna sift 'em out of something?"

"The scythe."

"Hunnnh?" Thompson and Ophelia both said at the same time.

"Grandfather once told me about the scythe. Spell…something or other. Sacred Knights' main arm is a scythe, but only one is appointed to be the protector of the Spell…thingy."

"Shweet." said Ophelia.

"If she's carrying a scythe, then she has to be one…even if it's not Spell…thingamajig. I know!" Molly bumped her fist against the deck floor.

"If she joins us, we can help her get Spell…thingamabob. If she doesn't have it already. And open up a can of whoop-ass on the Crimson!" Ophelia shouted excitedly.

"But first…" said Thompson.

"Whip up some more fish sandwiches, Oph!" said Molly.

31.

Requiem of Malice

A clock, situated on the left wall closest to the bar counter in Isolde's bar was working perfectly. It steadily ticked away.

Eva was alone, and had regained consciousness. She paced back and forth, grumbling to herself.

"That little hostess bitch…I swear if I find her I'll cut her voice box out…"

The clock kept ticking.

"…She….That woman still being alive…"

The clock continued to tick.

"…No spell…no book, and where the hell is Vimana?"

The clock continued to tick.

"And….him…ma….grrrraaaaggh!"

Eva stopped pacing to unsheathe one of her daggers. She hurled it at the clock. It threw a few sparks and shattered when the dagger crashed into it.

The clock fell off its hook and clattered to the floor. Eva put a hand on her hip and scoffed.

"I…hate….clocks."

"_How very unbecoming of you…"_ an unknown voice called from the doorway.

Eva turned to the doorway to see a man with the same height as hers. He had extremely light brown hair, which came only to his shoulders. He was fair-skinned, with cold hazel eyes, and thin lips. He was dressed in a greenish coat, which extended down to his shins, light brown slacks, and black boots with sliver straps. His hands were glove-less.

"Who the hell are you?" Eva demanded. "You've got 30 seconds before I decide to stick this knife down your throat." She raised her other dagger.

The man remained ever calm as he said, "You wouldn't do such a thing. Still searching for the Macabre Avalon? Eva?"

"Oh? I never thought someone would actually...QUESTION me! Tell me who the hell you are! And how do you know my name! Answer me, bastard!"

"I don't have much appreciation for loud people."

"Macabre Avalon? What the fuck is that? I know my job...procure the unlocking spell of the gate of Geis...and the rogue defect...Don't you go and tell me otherwise!"

"...Know this, Eva. I don't like you. Never did. And I'm closer to your real master than you think. Yet, I can't let MY feelings interfere with the coming judgment. So, I only came here to give you this."

The man pulled out a folded sheet of paper and a small, jewel-decorated knife. He walked up to Eva and handed the items to her. She took them, dumbfounded.

"This is the spell...you wouldn't happen to know where the Grand Cross lies, keep nothing from me!"

"I know nothing of the book. You'll have to look for it on your own." The man turned and began to walk away. He stopped midway, his back facing Eva.

Eva sighed. "You're...free to go...That solves that problem...But don't expect thanks from me...smug little asshole..."

"...Carry on with your 'job'. All that is left is the capture of that man, right? What was his name again?"

"...Auron. I hate him...and I already hate you..."

"Pffft. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Vimana met quite...an end by that woman's very hands. All I say is, don't underestimate her...or that man either."

The man left. Eva picked up the dagger lying near the clock and sheathed it. With a look of pure hatred she stormed out of the bar.

Seated calmly atop the bar's roof, was Arleinne, staring down at the two people, observing them. She stood up and dusted herself off. She chuckled to herself all the while.

32.

The Ascension

Cid put a hand on Melbourne's shoulder. He smiled and said, "We have arrived, Miss." He pointed at the sign above the town entrance. "This….is Meo Oneller."

The first thing that greets you in Meo Oneller is said sign. Built by the first settlers of this area, the arch has stood in place for many years, withstanding the elements and the wear of time. The sign is kept well-maintained to this day, and is made of the all-around, all purpose material, mythril. It's basically two poles jammed into the ground parallel to each other with an arched plate supported by the poles, with the words "MEO ONELLER" carved into the plate, with an angel wing motif engraved around those words.

Cid, Rose, Auron, and Melbourne stood there for a few moments, as if they were admiring the sign. Rose turned to the rest of the group.

"Ummm…" Rose mumbled, "I guess this is where I take my leave…eheeh…."

"You're not going to stay with us?" Melbourne asked.

"I would….but it seems like you all are on some important mission…I'd just be in the way."

"Are you sure, Miss Rose?" Cid asked.

"Yeah….I can't fight at all…No combat experience whatsoever….I'm sorry."

"No need for apology."

"I guess….I just wanna say thanks….for saving me….I think I'll stay in this town until I can think of what I should really do." Rose shuffled her feet and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. She turned to leave, but stopped. "Um, can you two stand over there? I…need to talk to ummm…."

"…Okay." said Melbourne.

"All right, Miss." added Cid. He took Melbourne by the arm and led her off to the side.

Rose put her bag down and walked up to Auron. She leaned forward a little and said in a semi-low voice, "I'm….not gonna tell anyone about you. You're not like the rest of them…"

"You know," said Auron.

"Back in Isolde, Eva would curse and yell, about you. About getting the keys, and Geis' gate. I really don't understand what's going on…I just wanna say…be careful."

"….Yeah."

"At first, I figured you to be just like them, but….the way you calmed her down…Melbourne, I mean…That took guts."

"Guts….chuckle"

"Aah, well, you know what I mean…ehehe. Goodbye, for now at least."

Rose picked up her bag and hoisted it once again upon her shoulder. She waved at Cid and Melbourne as she walked past them into the town.

Auron rejoined the two. Melbourne looked puzzled.

"What the heck was that about?" she asked.

Auron opened his mouth to say something, but a sharp pain began to rise in his head. His right hand shot up and clutched the side of his head.

"Wh…hey are you okay? Take it easy…" Melbourne reached out a hand.

"…It's nothing." Auron turned away from her, his hand still on the side of his head.

"It certainly doesn't look like nothing…" Cid chimed in. "Perhaps you just need rest….and you too Miss."

"What! I…Are you….my keeper?" Melbourne retorted.

"When I woke up earlier, I looked out the tent Miss Rose set up and saw you about to fall over…What were you doing?"

"I…was wounded….and she spent the next three hours healing me. Though I was perfectly fine after thirty minutes." Auron said grumpily.

"You had a STAB WOUND in your chest! Right where your heart is! A vital area….um….right?" Melbourne asked.

"Stab wound? Sir, were you attacked last night?" Cid also asked.

"Don't tell me….Luther came back because I….No…" Melbourne lowered herself to one knee and put a hand over her heart. "Calm….Calm down….I'm not….pant pant"

Cid scratched his head. "No…If there were fiends…then….sir!"

Auron's hand dropped to his side as he fell to the ground, face-first, without making a sound. Melbourne stood and crouched near him, as did Cid.

"Are you all right!" Cid tugged at Auron's right arm.

"…He's passed out again." said Melbourne.

"This happened before?"

"Yes…Matter of fact this is how I found him…I think he was beaten to within an inch of his life…but I don't really know…"

"Have you, any knowledge of where he came from?"

"Honestly, no….How he ended up somewhere like Eicale is beyond me…."

"Eicale really….it really exists…"

"Of course! Are you nuts? Anyways, let's just get him to a clinic or something. Because I neither have the money nor the time to be hunting out a Soma."

"So….ma….Did you say Soma?"

"Yes. Now let's just…eh?"

"….Elena…."

Cid stood up, with his back to Melbourne. "Though she might be gone…she….still saves those close to death's door….I…."

The distant, faint sound of a bell could be heard. Auron opened his eyes and stumbled to his feet. The pain in his head had come and gone, but he now found himself alone, in a rather strange place. The sky above him was pitch-black. No sun or moon or stars were in sight. No howling winds, only the sound of the bell cut through the silence. There were no walls, only a curtain of darkness surrounding the area. There was a large double door behind him, dark-brownish red in color, with rusted doorknobs set in each door. The floor or the room itself was made of stone, with a design carved into it that resembled a spider's web.

Black sky, black "walls", and a cold, unfeeling stone floor.

Auron mumbled something under his breath and made his way towards the double door. He tried to place a hand on the left doorknob, and turn it.

The door wouldn't open.

"Tch." He attempted to turn the right doorknob. It wouldn't even move an inch.

"Typical…." Auron mumbled.

The sounds of the bell seemed to grow louder. He turned to see that upper half of the circular floor was now outlined with gravestones, several of them with words engraved into the stone.

Auron walked to the left side of the room, where most of the stones had words carved into them. He first looked at the leftmost gravestone.

"H.a.a.g.e.n.t.i." said Auron.

A name, engraved into this stone. Jutting out of the floor in front of the gravestone was a transparent weapon. A staff.

He examined the gravestone next to it. "O.r.i.a.s." This stone had a transparent rapier in front of it.

Next up was a stone with familiar twin swords with slight gusts of wind emanating from them.

"A.l.l.o.c.e.s." Auron paused for a moment. "…Is this that man from the tunnels…There's no mistaking it….Those swords are his."

He continued to examine each gravestone. "R.o.n.o.v.e.", a stone which had Ulysses Promgrantes's lance front and center, "A.m.y.", which bears Helena's chain whip and gauntlet, and "B.e.r.i.t.h", bearing Luther Vimana's bastard sword. Auron proceeded to look over the rest of them.

The "G.a.a.p." gravestone had no weapon to accompany it, and the "A.m.o.n" gravestone as well. The next gravestone was completely blank and covered with thorny vines but the one after that had "S.a.m.i.g.i.n.a." carved into it. Next to the "S.a.m.i.g.i.n.a." stone, was another blank gravestone, but this one was completely bare. The last four gravestones were actually named and bearing a weapon:

"B.i.f.r.o.n.s.": A transparent pistol was in front of it.

"M.a.r.c.h.o.s.i.a.s": Bears a katana.

"O.s.e.": A great mace.

And last but not least, "S.a.b.n.o.c.k.": A pair of fighting gauntlets.

The bell kept ringing, steady as it had always been, never stopping as Auron sat on one of the blank gravestones and began to assess his situation. He cast a gaze towards the black sky.

_They all end up here, eventually…_

"…Who's there! Show yourself!" Auron yelled.

_You are no different. Even you…found this place._

"Why am I here!"

_This is where all servants of the alchemist arrive. Be they summoned…or slain…All playthings of the alchemist._

"I….am no one's plaything…If you think I will…"

_It is time for you to depart. You shall return here, as will they all. Until then, don't die…._

"….Hmph." Auron watched as a glowing white portal formed underneath his feet and spread across the floor. Quick as a flash, he was sucked into it, with his destination unclear. A single word flashed in his mind:

"_A.s.t.a.r.o.t.h."_


	2. Chapter 2

**33.**

**The Loyal Dark Messenger**

"**Aeria Palmira."**

That is what was posted on the sign hanging on the door of the wooden building, located at the far end of Meo Oneller.

Cid stood behind Melbourne, who was seated in a wooden chair, staring at the man in front of her. He sat behind a small desk, scribbling something in a book. He was dressed in a plain, green lab coat with green buttons going down the middle. His hair was auburn, and was cut short. Cid fidgeted from time to time, his hand resting on Melbourne's shoulder.

The front "receptionist's" room was pretty bare, save for a few potted plants situated in each corner of the room. A sphere, crafted into what seemed to be a light fixture, hung on a thin rod from the center of the ceiling. It continuously made a low buzzing noise and flickered a bit. The floor was made of polished wood and the walls were painted brown.

"I need your name." the man said without looking up.

"…Melbourne," she said.

"Your full name please."

"Melbourne Arlissa Intera."

"Good, good. And the name of the man behind you?"

"Cid Crayment." replied Cid.

"Uhh…huh. All right. Relations to one another?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Er….ahhh…" Melbourne scratched her right cheek.

"I would say…party." Cid chimed in.

"Mmm…good." The man finally looked up. His eyes were blue. "You can call me Frederick."

"…Um, what about 'Dr. Frederick'?" Melbourne asked.

"Oh, no. Frederick will be just fine." Frederick leaned back and chuckled.

"Oh."

"Well then…a few more questions and you can stay here for the time being." Frederick returned to his original position. "The name of the man you brought in?"

"Auron."

"Full name?"

"Don't know…" Melbourne looked up at Cid. He shrugged.

"Your relations to him?"

"Party. We're all in the same party." said Cid.

"Okay…yes. Auron's being looked over as we speak. Has he had any previous episodes of collapse?"

Melbourne nodded her head yes. "It was….maybe a week ago….that I found Auron while I was heading home. Was it a week? Sigh, I've lost track of time…"

"And he was unconscious, yes?"

"Yes. I…well…."

"How did you manage to treat him?"

"I was lucky. I used a Soma."

"Very lucky indeed. Elena's elixir…never even had the chance to see one. Sells for a hell of a lot of Gil, I hear."

"Huh."

"So, he was fine for a while, and…?"

"Auron collapsed on the way to Delphinium; Cid wasn't with us yet. I managed to brew up something to help ease the pain he was having. Not sure if it worked properly…he passed out again during our stay at Delphinium's inn…at night, while I was asleep. I found him on the floor of my room. The last time was when we arrived here. Auron apparently had a large headache and just collapsed. So, we carried him here."

"Anything else?"

"…We had a few run-ins with the Crimson Knights on the way here."

"Yes. They're becoming a problem…I don't know how much longer the dragoons can hold them off; quite a few have fled back to the citadel."

"…Uh-huh."

"We oversee any injured and sick that is admitted here, and we take care of them the best we can, sadly three of them passed away last night…" Frederick sighed.

"So, what now?" asked Cid.

"Well, everything is recorded in this, and I can see that you care for your friend's life, we'll do what we can to diagnose Auron's condition. Until then, you both may stay in the non-patient quarters. Go up that staircase and make two left turns. Rest and gather your thoughts or you can go check out the town if you like." Frederick closed the book and smiled.

"…When can I see him…?" Melbourne asked.

"In a while, maybe, but please don't fret too much, Auron is in good hands, madam."

"Thank you kindly," said Cid. He tapped Melbourne on the arm, signaling her to get up and go. She slowly raised herself out of the chair, and followed behind Cid, making their way to the staircase.

Cid went upstairs first. Melbourne stood there at the bottom step, her back to Frederick, and one hand on the banister. "Frederick…"

"Yes?" answered Frederick.

"Please help him."

"Yes, we will try our best, however—"

"Do anything…anything at all. Just help him…"

"This must be it." Cid pushed the door open.

The guest quarters was a simple white room, with small round windows, two beds parallel to each other, a cabinet, and an oversized blue armchair with stuffing poking out the side. The same sphere light fixture was in here as well. Oddly enough, it made the same buzzing noise as the one downstairs. Cid sat on the edge of one of the beds, while Melbourne claimed the armchair for herself.

Cid smiled. "Finally, it is possible to rest."

"…Sure…" Melbourne took out her pocket watch and fingered it, without looking up.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon. This sort of thing takes time…"

"…Sure…."

"There isn't much we can do right now. Don't be in such a rush, Miss."

"I can't just sit here while they're doing who knows what to Auron…I'm pretty good at healing arts…maybe not the BEST, but—"

"Yes, yes, you do have skill in that. However, sometimes magic isn't good for ALL injuries. Sometimes it can make things worse for the recipient of said curative abilities."

"You mean I might put more stress on Auron's body than relieve it, if they let me use my magic. Huh. I see your point."

"You see? You understand clearly!" Cid then chuckled. His face grew more serious afterwards. "May I ask you a question?"

"…What is it?"

"….Do you care for him?"

"Wh-wh-whaaat?" Melbourne felt her face grow hot. She nearly dropped her pocket watch.

"You care for Auron a great deal, do you not?"

"I'm sure that's really none of your business…But…He did stop me….and never asked for anything in return. So, no comment."

_He's really the one last bright spot left in my life…Just when I thought I had shut my heart away, when I had almost been able to feel nothing at all…_

"Yes, the whole Luther…incident…"

"…No one's ever done that for me before…Not even the people of Eicale would consider doing that for me…and now they're disappeared without a trace…"

_What did I feel that day when Auron slapped some sense into me?_

"You're looking for your people, no?"

_Hope? Or could it…be…?_

"Yeah…all the while being hounded by _them_..."

"Tell me, Miss. Since I hadn't met you until Kiera, can you tell me what happened up to that point?"

Melbourne looked up and spoke of her situation. She told Cid the story of how she was the proprietor of the Cross Hinder, the recurring dreams and visions of Arleinne, the cloaked woman with her cryptic sayings. She spoke of the events with Spell Edge. She recalled the rainy day when she found Auron unconscious outside the item shop, of carrying him back and trying to nurse him back to health. She told of how she procured the Soma, only to be confronted by Ulysses the lance-wielding Crimson Knight, and her race to get the Soma to Auron, which she did. She went on to tell Cid of her battle with Ulysses and the "awakening" of the Prominence, and of being saved from near death and meeting Auron, who she's been journeying with from that point on. She told him of the book in Delphinium, which she took with her (but clearly left out the parts where she encountered the 'bloody apparition' of herself), the battle with Helena and of what she called 'frightening, otherworldly power', Auron's Maelstrom Sphere. She concluded with recalling the time she went into the underground room in Kiera, and being accosted by Ceil before she passed out.

Cid leaned back and nodded. "Hmm…perhaps if we make it to my ship, we can make plans to investigate Geis."

"What IS on Geis anyways?" Melbourne asked. "And…why didn't Luther recognize you? You knew him?"

"On Geis," Cid began to say, "Is the derelict castle once owned by the Intera family, Melbourne. In the castle, there is a strong mystic barrier, or so I've heard. You have no prior knowledge of this?"

"Not really, no…I do remember being on a ship bound for this continent….but that's about it."

"How old were you?"

"Five or six years old, I think. It's pretty much almost a complete blur to me."

"Your last name is Intera, yes?"

"What's it to you?"

"…All those years ago…Miss, you were on my ship. I had forgotten until now…You were with someone, weren't you?"

"Crocell…he's gone now. He disappeared the day we went to the festival. The day when…."

"He vanished?"

"He did. Now, I can't decide whether he's dead or still out there…I waited, and waited for him in Eicale….Eighteen years and he never called or came to visit."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I named my bar in his honor. 'The Cross Hinder'."

"Interesting name."

"It was the name of his weapon. He wasn't a Sacred Knight as far as I knew…yet he still took the time to try and train me. I don't even think it was worth his time now. I never asked for these powers, and I was given them anyway." Melbourne tucked away her pocket watch.

Melbourne looked away in disgust. "I hate it. I hate what I'm capable of. I feel as if I have very little control over the Prominence…so I locked it all away…in the hope that it would stay that way until the time comes for me to die, but look at me now!" She kicked the bottom of the armchair.

"…You despise your own innate abilities?"

"You saw what happened back there. I tackled a grown man and beat the shit out of him, killed him….I…lost control, just like last time…and I was this close to harming you…and Auron…"

"Last time? Oh and about Luther, he and I were comrades long ago…but I can never forgive him for selling his soul like that."

"I asked Auron to help me…maybe find a way to control my power. But I still think I'm just a lost cause…I think there's no hope for someone like me…"

"Miss, what makes you think that way? Can you please stand up?" Cid asked.

Melbourne stood up. Cid slid off the bed and lowered himself to one knee. He took Melbourne's hand and lowered his head.

"I do not know what happened in your past to make you feel like this, but please…I don't mind your faults. I only wish to lend you my strength…if anything happens, Auron and I…will defend you with our lives. Call on and trust in Auron and I, whenever you are in need of aid."

Melbourne just stood there, dumbstruck. "...I usually would get pissed if someone addressed me like I was some High Priestess…but…your words…they're warm…"

"You understand?"

_I want to understand…I don't think it will let me. The scars on my body which I keep hidden even to myself…and that word…they'll never go away…_

'_**B.e.l.i.a.l'…**_

Melbourne turned her head to the side, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the bloody apparition of herself now seated in the armchair, mute, but watching the two with great intent.


	3. Chapter 3

_35._

_Demon's Knight_

**Aeria Palmira.**

**Auron's examination room.**

**Three days later.**

A woman in the same Aeria Palmira uniform as Frederick (a plain green coat) was sitting on a stool near a small desk close to Auron's bed. She was sifting through several files, putting some of them away in a small cabinet. This woman was thin, with her brown hair tied back in a bun with green ribbons. She was slightly tanned, a slender face and had calm, soulful red eyes. Her name is Marilyn, and she is one of the three head doctors of Aeria, along with Frederick and another man, Yuichi. Known for her gentle, sweet nature, Marilyn has helped many sick and injured on the road to recovery.

These three are not the founders of this medical "facility" however. That title goes to a man named Kamiya, who oversaw Aeria's construction during the time when people were still settling on this continent. Meo Oneller was much smaller back then, of course. Kamiya eventually passed away seven years ago, of old age, and a small grave was erected in his honor, which still exists today in the town's Garden District.

Auron's examination room was small, but it's meant to house only one patient anyways. Unlike the guest rooms and the "receptionist's room", the walls and floor here are painted sea-green. Three cabinets line the south wall, all containing bandages, medicines, and a few surgical tools. The cabinets are all painted the same color as the walls. Auron's bed…well…you guessed it…its colored white.

As for Auron himself, he's been sleeping throughout the three days (that must be one strong sedative). His head rests on a couple of pillows, slightly turned at an angle, and lies under a white blanket that comes up to his chin.

Marilyn, as she continues to sift through her files, occasionally turns around and casts a glance at him, smiles, and returns to her paper sorting. After a while, she stopped. She raised the paper to her face and began to read it.

_**XX Month X Day XX Year: **_

…_Several patients were admitted today. All had minor burn wounds. Treated and released about six hours later… _

"This isn't it…maybe…" Marilyn mumbled as she put the paper down and looked at the next one.

_**XX Month X Day XX Year:**_

_One patient admitted. Male, appears to be between 30 and 45, delivered here last night, most likely on the last Merylie ferry for this day… _

Marilyn skimmed to the last part of the page.

…_shows almost no signs of consciousness………cannot confirm origins……has yet to show vital signs………family and name cannot be determined……bears a scar on the wrist and right eye……pulse discovered……still has not awakened……brain-dead? _

……_cause of affliction unknown……_

Marilyn cast another glance at the sleeping Auron.

"Huuuh…" Marilyn pulled out another file and looked through it.

_**XX Day XX Month XX Year:**_

_After about 20 years, the patient has come to...became confused after awakening……… broke out of the examination room……… No one was injured…... the patient fled out of town…… Appeared disoriented………confusion……missing……seemed to be……………internal bleeding (?)……experiences of bodily pain…………shock……_

………………_.Current status: Missing._

"…He's come back." Marilyn mumbled. "The same patient that escaped a while back. It's you…But…something's not right…"

She took out a small sphere, about the size of a grape. She raised herself of the stool and made her way to Auron's bedside. She tapped the sphere with her index finger and it began to glow, like a flashlight. She gently opened his eyelid and shone the light in his eye, studying it.

Normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

Marilyn sighed and pulled out Auron's arm from under the bed sheet, and then examined the scar on his wrist. She thought she heard a noise; she turned her head towards the door. Nothing there and the door remained closed. Marilyn shrugged and she shut off the mini-sphere light. She tucked it away in her pants pocket.

Someone was now knocking at the door. Marilyn put hand on Auron's face for a moment, and then let go and walked to the door.

Before she could even reach for the doorknob, the door swung open, right in Marilyn's face. Marilyn was knocked back, hit the wall, and fell to the floor. She tried to regain her footing but fell on her behind. She jerked her hand up to her face, covering her bleeding nose.

Eva slowly walked into the room, her eyes darting back and forth. Spotting Auron, who continued to sleep, Eva's lips curved into a small grin.

Marilyn looked up, hand over her nose, terrified.

"I'll be taking him." Eva murmured.

She snapped her fingers and a male crimson knight rushed in. Eva pointed to Auron, and the knight nodded. The two effortlessly dragged Auron off the bed and out the door. She shut the door on the way out with a swift kick. Marilyn tried to follow them, but Eva motioned for the knight to continue without her. Eva swung the door open again, hitting Marilyn a second time. Marilyn, dazed and bleeding from the mouth and nose, staggered back and collapsed onto the bed, knocked out cold.

"I love doing that." Eva mumbled as she rejoined the knight, and carried Auron out of the Aeria.

During the three days, Cid would go into town and buy some goods, then return to rest occasionally. He took care not to disturb anyone.

Cid had returned from his exploits around town, only to be knocked aside by Eva and her cohort when he arrived to the receptionist's room. Rubbing his head, he stumbled to his feet and ran to Auron's room. He rushed to the injured Marilyn and shook her gently. She gasped weakly and opened her eyes. He propped her up, her head resting on his chest.

"Miss…what happened?" Cid began ripping the bed sheet into smaller pieces and wiped the blood off her face.

"…They took him…"Marilyn said weakly. "They hit me with the door…and dragged him out of here."

"Where are they headed?"

"I….don't know…please…."

"Was Auron awake?"

"No…just get him back…just leave me here…."

"….All right…Stay here and don't open the door unless it's me or Melbourne, understand?"

"Sure…Woman in white…and an armor-clad man…"

Cid tucked Marilyn in with the remaining bed sheet pieces. He rummaged through Auron's storage box and picked up his blade. He then left the room.

**Aeria Palmira.**

**Melbourne's and Cid's quarters.**

Melbourne had fallen asleep for a bit, the book she had been reading still lying open in her lap. During their stay, she hasn't moved from that spot. If she wasn't having short sessions of sleep, she was looking through her book.

She stirred, her eyes opening to narrow slits. She felt something in her body, as if her blood was beginning to boil. It was a strange sensation, flowing to her hands, to her mind, and her heart…

…She could sense that there were enemy presences outside, somewhere. Yet she felt neither pain nor insanity…Instinct? She couldn't put a finger on it.

She opened her eyes, slid off the armchair and picked up Spell Edge, which she had put behind the chair. She walked to the door when Cid burst in.

"Miss! Auron is gone. We must—"

Melbourne, without a word, walked past him, towards the stairs and began descending them.

"Miss…" Cid mumbled. He followed her outside of the Aeria, lugging Auron's blade behind him.

Meo Oneller's layout is that of a five-pointed star, each "section" divided into six Districts. The sixth is the Central District, and all other Districts connect to the Central District.

**The Six Districts:**

Garden District (the eastern district): A park, filled with lush, live flora. Numerous fountains and benches have been built here, with stone walkways (all "walkways" and "paths" are made of stone). This is the place you frequent if you wish to relax, and perhaps have a picnic. Kamiya's grave is located here, at the far end of the park. There is also an old tree, grown immensely large and is perfect for shade.

Healing Wind District (the northern district): This is the far end of the town, where Aeria Palmira has been built. The town exit, which leads to the path towards the port where Cid's vessel is docked, is here as well.

Familiar District (the western district): Shopping area, what more can be said? All shops and inns are here. If you need items, stop in Force Stealer Apothecary for the latest and greatest (?) potions and ethers. Need a shiny new sword? Save the Queen Smithery have over 125 kinds of them! Plus, they sell armor! Most of the townsfolk either work here or the Aeria.

Central District (the middle district): A simple town square and all districts radiate from here. It's a great place to meet and greet people. It is the smallest of the districts (but not too small!).

Initial District (the southwest district): The town entrance. This is where Auron, Cid, and Melbourne first arrived, with the sign. Past the sign is a wooden message board, where people can post job offers, flyers for special events, among other things.

Rosetta District (the southeastern district): The obvious residential district. All houses are here, all of them made of painted wood. Every house, oddly, has a chocobo-shaped weathervane on the roof.

**Meo Oneller.**

**Healing Wind District.**

Cid finally caught up with Melbourne. "Miss….Oh."

Melbourne stood there, gripping the scythe in her right hand. She was staring at the mob of crimson knights, who all had their weapons drawn, in front of her. Cid surveyed the area, shaking his head.

"They knew we'd try to retrieve Auron…so they set up a blockade," said Cid.

"…Yeah. Do you think they hurt the people here? I…" Melbourne whispered. "We have to help them…"

"…And get Auron back. Miss, I know you wish not to fight but…"

"No…it's not that. I feel…something malevolent…something that wasn't here before."

"What? Here they come!" Cid yelled.

The mob of crimson knights charged, and the place echoed with the sounds of weapons clashing. Melbourne ducked under a wayward staff swung by a male knight and slashed at the feet of four knights, knocking them off balance. She rose up and stabbed at the staff-wielding knight, and threw him into another group of knights that were overwhelming Cid.

"Phew…Thank you Miss…gah!" Cid barely evaded a sword swing that came from his right side. He unsheathed his sword, turned around to retaliate, but three knights appeared and tackled him to the ground.

"…Cid…" Melbourne knocked a lancer away from her and dove at the knights attacking Cid. She slashed at all three of them, and two of them fell over, dying. Cid shoved away the remaining knight and was helped to his feet by Melbourne. By the time they had realized it, they were surrounded by more knights.

"It's…huff…a full-scale invasion!!" Cid cried. "They just keep coming…"

"……Area…." murmured Melbourne under her breath.

Cid moved closer to Melbourne, as if to protect her. "It's you they want…"

"Huh…?"

The knights began to close in on the duo.

"...If they can come back…does that signal…that the demons can come back as well…?" Cid said in a fearful voice.

"What's a….demon? And….how are we gonna get out this?" Melbourne raised her scythe as if in a blocking stance.

"…She…no…I won't…I won't let that happen again!!" Cid looked into Melbourne's face.

An image flashed in Cid's mind, the memory of him holding a woman in his arms. The woman was breathing heavily, like a sick animal. She had a small trickle of blood flowing out of her mouth. She had a round face, and pink lips, as well as long, purplish hair, messy, with some of it falling about her face. Her eyes were ocean blue and she wore a reddish cotton dress. She was barefoot.

They were alone, on the outskirts of a village, at night, amidst a group of slain villagers and knights. Pyreflies floated all around them.

The woman raised a hand and placed it on Cid's face. Every vein on her hand was visible, colored black, twisted from its original form. Her eyes were overcome with pain.

"_Please…I'm sorry…Cid…" _the woman said weakly.

"_Stay…you came back to me…I'm not going to lose you again!" _Cid cried out.

"_There's no time…cough I'm not really hack myself anymore…Cid…"_

"_Fight back! Please…I don't want to…"_

"_Cid…it hurts…My head…hurts…it's…driving me mad…There's…too many…hack Thoughts…Cid why does it hurt?!"_

"…_Sakura…Don't…"_

"_hack…He's…biding time…I saw it…in her…hack gone…it will awaken!"_

"_Sakura, don't give in…what is…" _

"_...You still...call me 'Sakura'…hack……."_

The woman's face was hardening into a blank, emotionless expression. Cid heard a strange voice call out to him.

"Indeed, he will awaken."

Cid screamed and dropped the woman to the ground, and drove his sword into her torso. She looked up at him, as if saying, "Thank you." She shut her eyes and began to fade into pyreflies, which floated to the sky and dissipated. Cid stood there, and then fell to his knees, his sword still in the ground, his face stricken with despair.

"_Cid! Ciiid!!"_ a woman's voice called. It was Melbourne's voice.

Cid looked bewildered, and he shook the images out of his mind. He held his sword out in front of him.

"Save…" Cid mumbled.

"What?"

"I swear I will not let you become a demon!!"

Cid gripped his sword, and it erupted into black flames. His eyes were filled with rage, as he jumped (!) over the mob with one great leap, sliced at the air below him, and landed on the other side, crouching but holding the sword out to his side.

All the knights turned to look at him. Cid, without turning around, sheathed his sword and as it locked in place, a large black energy wave came from all sides of the mob, engulfing them, and many knights fell, doubling over in pain, and then becoming motionless.

Melbourne looked at the dark knight in shock, and awe. Cid turned to look at her. She jumped into the air, and spinning back down; upon contact with the ground the same burst of light exploded all around her, just like her battle with Ulysses, and finished off the knights still alive. A swell of pyreflies began to form around the area.

She walked up to Cid and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"…I don't know…"

"No no no…What was…that was…"

Cid smiled weakly. "I haven't used that in what seems like ages…Just…"

"…What was that?"

"….Back then, we honed our skills…Harnessing the power of arcana…Mine is…'Hell's Judgment'. The 'Iron Maiden.'"

"…You really are dark knight…that was amazing, and I never thought I'd say something like that. I wish I was more in control, like you."

"We should go."

Melbourne nodded in agreement.

**Meo Oneller.**

**Garden District.**

"Okay, is that everyone?" Rose stood in front of a large group of people, the inhabitants of the town.

She had helped move everyone to one District, with the help of a man who had wandered into town and got caught up in the proceedings. That man was now at the entrance of the Garden District, fending off a group of about ten crimson knights. It was late afternoon, and the sun was still in the sky, shining, but not as bright as it did earlier in the day.

This man was probably in his mid-forties, wearing a thick white scarf, tied loosely around his neck and shoulders. His hair was a deep gray, and his face was stern, yet gentle at the same time, as if he had seen a great many things in his lifetime. His face showed some age, but not one wrinkle could be seen. He wore a thick pair of gloves, what appeared to be a white coat fit for a butler, grayish slacks, and boots that came up to his knees, all colored an extremely pale yellow.

In his hands, he brandished a beautiful, silver partisan (spear), adorned with amethyst, peridot, and citrines. If you look closely, you can see an elegant scarlet-colored wave pattern running from the mid-handle to the spearhead.

"Entropy" is what the man called this weapon.

A female crimson knight jumped at the man, and the man effortlessly swatted the knight, smacking her about twenty feet clear across the town. The rest of the knights ran in and began to try to surround him.

Rose was in the District, trying to keep order amongst the panicked people. Some were taking refuge under the large tree, and some were crying.

"It's gonna be okay! Just stay here and don't leave, okay!?" Rose shouted.

Frederick, along with several doctors from Aeria Palmira approached her.

"Where did they come from?! We just went to get some supplies…Where is Marilyn?!" Frederick asked.

"Marilyn? Who?" Rose asked back.

"She…must still be at the Aeria…with Auron. She stayed with Auron to…We have to go get them!"

Rose spread her arms out. "You can't! It's too dangerous…"

"There may be injured out there! As doctors we—"

"Uh-huh! No-o-o!" Rose stood her ground. "I don't know…how long that guy will last…but no one in and no one out!"

At the entrance of the District the man had defeated the knights trying to break through to the Garden District. He stood there, catching his breath. He looked up to see Cid and Melbourne running towards him. He raised his spear in defense.

"Friend or foe?" the man asked. "If you are in league with—"

Cid shook his head no. "No! We aren't your enemy. Please, is there a man named Auron in this District?"

"…Not that I know of."

"Where is everyone?" Melbourne asked. She slowly approached the man and he stared at her, surprised.

"Most of the Districts have been evacuated, and everyone is holing up here." The man looked back, and then returned his gaze to Melbourne. "I think there may be some left behind in other Districts…but I can't just leave here."

"………We'll take care of it." said Melbourne. "…Ahh…?" She noticed his eyes were almost the same exact color as hers. His eyes were olive-green, but just a little darker.

"Christopher." said the man.

Another wave of knights was approaching the Garden District. Christopher readied his spear.

"Go now!" he shouted.

Cid nodded his head and led Melbourne away. Christopher pondered for a moment, and took a small, faded photo from his coat and looked at it.

"…Might be…no…" he mumbled.

The knights all formed a line and began to attack. Christopher snorted and put the photo back in his coat.

"Bring it…" he said to himself.

**Meo Oneller.**

**Familiar District.**

"You know, this wasn't so hard after all." Eva brushed a hair out of her face. She was overseeing her subordinates as they were picking though several shops and stands. She was holding a blue bottle, which she put to her lips and emptied the entire contents. Auron, still sleeping, was lying against a wall, sitting up, and heavily guarded by several crimson knights, all who were looking back and forth at the surroundings.

A male knight ran up to her. "Madam? If I may…"

"Yes." Eva tossed the bottle aside.

"We've received no word from the ones stationed in Isolde…And, do know of a means of crossing the continent?"

"Do not worry; I've already got a few ships ready."

"What of Isolde?"

"….View this…This happened after I left…" Eva handed the knight a sphere. He took it and tapped it lightly. It was slightly bloodstained.

**Eva's Sphere.**

The sphere was displaying the area around Rose's bar. Several knights, two males and one female, were talking amongst themselves.

"_So…uh…what are you planning after we…ya know…offer up that guy?"_ asked the female knight.

"_Not sure we should be planning anything yet…I mean…Eva will kill us if we go against her orders," _said the male knight to the left of the woman.

"_Hey who's that?" _asked the male knight to the right of the woman. He pointed to an approaching figure.

Several more knights joined the trio.

"_Isn't that…" _The female knight began walking in the figure's direction. The male knight who had been standing to the right of her picked up the sphere near him. The screen bounced as he walked.

"…_L—oh…what the hell is that?!"_

"_Attack! In the name of…what the fuck is that thing?!"_

Piercing screams could now be heard all around, as well as the sound of weapons clashing…the sphere clattered to the ground, slowly becoming more static. Small spatters of blood were blotting out the sphere, until it went completely static and faded out.

The knight holding Eva's sphere looked completely horrified. "What…was…that…?"

"There was only one survivor…he brought me this, before he collapsed. He told me that something quite ferocious slaughtered the squad stationed there…If I find it, I'll kill it." Eva shook her head. "I can recall that knight's final words…'berith's awakening'…feels as though I've heard it somewhere before…"

"……_You….."_

Eva spun around. Auron lifted his head up. His belongings were still back at the Aeria, so he was only wearing his pants, socks and black shirt.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Eva snapped her fingers and the knights surrounding Auron all pointed their weapons at him. "Well, you know…"

"What do you have to gain from all of this? My body has become twisted, malevolent…it doesn't even belong to me anymore…Something is there…"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about," Eva replied, then snorted. "I'll tell you what I do know: your blood—well, it's gonna break through the gate of Geis, see? Man…those Sacreds sure can be a pain…"

"…Sacred knights…"

"Bingo!" Eva pulled out her fragment of the Archives. "An earlier section says the two people were unidentified…but in another section…it was confirmed…two Sacreds pulled a fast one on all of us! And this other one says we consume blood! Phhhhbbtt! That's a load of chocobo shit…We don't really need anything to eat or drink, but I sure love some booze; it sure takes the edge off." Eva laughed uncontrollably.

"Melbourne…"

"Oh…that chick you're hanging out with. You DO know you were really meant to kill people like her, yes? So tell me…why?"

"…."

"Why do you protect her? I'm list-en-ing…"

"…Because…it's what I do best, isn't it?"

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do. Where's your charge? I don't see her."

Lightning bolts came from above, striking the knights guarding Auron. They screamed and ran in awkward, clutching their heads in pain. Auron quickly rose to his feet and shoved Eva away, who was looking around, dumbfounded. She hit the wall and screamed. All the knights who were pillaging the shops all unsheathed their weapons and moved in to attack.

Melbourne's scythe, spinning through the crowd, struck several of them, felling them in one blow. It hit the roof of a fruit stand and stuck there. Auron, in the confusion, shoved his way through the crowd.

A few feet away from him, stood Cid, holding his sword in one hand and Auron's blade in the other. Melbourne was next to him, still in the stance she used to throw her weapon, her left arm stretched behind her back, and her right arm held up at an angle, covering some of her face. She began to stand more relaxed, lowering her arm.

The three of them approached each other. Cid held out the blade. "Here."

Auron took it and looked at himself. "….Not even going to ask."

Eva, leaning against the wall, pointed straight at the trio. "Annihilate that woman and the dark messenger!!! But leave Auron intact!!! Go!! Kill them!!!"

All of Eva's knights, those who were still alive, all began to stampede towards the trio.

"…Figures…Melbourne." Auron cast a glance at her.

"…Yeah?" Melbourne tilted her head to the side.

"Get your weapon. We fight."

Auron, Cid, and Melbourne all charged forward, and swords clanged, echoing throughout the town. Melbourne kick-jumped on the heads of a few knights, and retrieved the scythe. She jumped down and swung it wildly, knocking away many knights.

Cid stabbed a knight through the torso, and pulling out the sword, slashed a knight that was coming from behind him. He ran through the middle of another group, slashing wildly at both sides, felling most the group.

Auron ran up to several knights near Melbourne, pulled back his blade for a bit, then swung the blade with great force, sending many of them flying far away, and into the windows of the shops, as well as the walls. Most of them crumpled to the floor, near death, or dead, pyreflies beginning to form.

Eva, breathing heavily, screamed and dove at Melbourne, unsheathing her twin daggers along the way. Melbourne turned and tried to get out of the way, but Eva sheathed one of the daggers and punched her in the chest. Melbourne staggered back and fell to her knees. Eva backhanded her, and she fell to the side, and struggled to get up. Eva, with one of her daggers still out, tried to stab Melbourne, who had sat up but couldn't get away in time. She shut her eyes.

Cid tried running towards her. "Miss!!"

Melbourne, oddly, felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Auron in front of her. He had used himself as a shield. Melbourne's face was slightly buried in his shoulder, and he held her in place. Eva's dagger was jammed in his left arm. Infuriated, she yanked it out and screamed.

"…Auron…" Melbourne murmured. His arm already had blood streaming from the wound.

Auron stood up and helped Melbourne to her feet. He motioned for her to move to the side.

"Stay back," he said.

Eva whistled and the remaining knights charged.

Auron leaned to the side a little, as his arm hurt greatly. He struggled to grip his blade with both hands. He ran head-on into the crowd, and only performed one horizontal slash. He stopped on the other side of the crowd, and turned around. He plunged the blade into the ground.

Everything seemed to fall silent. All the knights, including Eva, were looking around. Out of nowhere thin, red and black spears cut through the air, cutting through every knight, striking them from every direction.

All of the knights except Eva burst into pyreflies, and faded almost as quickly. Eva was staggering, holding her stomach. She fell to one knee and looked up.

Auron stood directly in front of her, staring at her coldly. Eva looked straight into his eyes, and her face became more frightened.

"No….It cannot be…" Eva gasped. The faint image of a winged figure flashed in her mind. She staggered to her feet and backed away.

She whistled loud enough to wake the dead. "Everyone, retreat!! Regroup, now!!"

All the knights attacking other Districts stopped and began to withdraw. Christopher sighed with relief in the Garden District.

Eva snapped her fingers and a black hole in the wall near her appeared. She staggered back into it. "…Astaroth…awakened…"

Auron and Melbourne tried to catch Eva, but the hole vanished. Melbourne tore off a piece of her scarf and began wrapping Auron's arm. Cid approached them.

"They're gone, for now I suppose…" said Cid. "I will inform the rest of the town, if I may."

"Go," said Auron.

Cid nodded and ran off. Melbourne turned to Auron.

"…What you did back there…I'm sorry…I should've…" Melbourne sighed.

"Think nothing of it." Auron said calmly.

"…Okay...Let's get your stuff back…"

The two began walking towards the Central District. Melbourne, this time, walked a bit closer to Auron than previous occasions.

_36._

_Fate's Thorn-Lined Wheel_

**Aeria Palmira, some time ago.**

**Patient Quarters 3-B.**

Several doctors were looking over a man, lying still on a bed. He had been here for many years, and not once did he ever wake up. The doctors and nurses tried as hard as they could to tend to him, in the hope that he would wake up. Despite the shots and medicines given to him, this man would show some signs of life, yet he would not regain consciousness. His files, both old, and present, would be the files that Marilyn would discover later.

That man is Auron.

"That is all we can do for now. We can't keep him here forever," said a red-haired male doctor.

"But…I think we're this close to treating him!" said a blonde-haired female doctor. "If we just…"

"It's been too long already. I have no choice…but to pronounce this patient dead."

"But…"

"No buts…there are other patients that need our help. We can't spend all our time and energy on one patient anymore."

"…Do you…feel that…?"

"What?"

The green-coated man had been sitting on the roof of the Aeria. It was night at this time. He was holding a book in his hands, which he shut. He stood up, gazing at the moon, full, and gave off a gentle, pale yellow glow. The stars seemed to resonate along with the moon. The man smiled.

"Only a matter of time…" the green-coated man murmured under his breath. "…Amon…"

He turned and jumped off the roof, and ran off.

Meanwhile, the doctors looking after Auron were still arguing. They were shocked when they turned see Auron sitting up, staring at his hands. He was shaking.

"Oh…" said the blonde-haired doctor.

The other doctors, including the red-haired one, just stood there, speechless.

A brown-haired nurse slowly edged up to the bed. She reached over and put a hand on the side of Auron's head. He continued to stare at his hands.

"Go get Marilyn and the others!" instructed the blonde-haired nurse.

All the doctors except for the brown-haired nurse walked out of the room. The brown-haired nurse smiled and said, "Welcome back."

Auron lowered his hands but wouldn't look up.

"Are you hungry?" the brown-haired nurse asked.

Auron raised a hand to his forehead. "…What…is this…?"

"You're safe…here in the Aeria. This place has looked after you for quite a while—"

"This…where…belong…Aaagh…" Auron groaned in pain.

A blue-haired doctor walked in, carrying Auron's belongings. He and the nurse helped to dress him. Auron sat on the bed, shaking.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked the nurse. She turned to the blue-haired doctor. "Get something for him. Painkillers should do it."

The blue-haired doctor nodded and left the room. The nurse put a hand on Auron's shoulder and smiled.

"You'll be all right, I promise. I know you must be in shock, but the most important thing is to stay calm, okay?" the nurse said calmly.

"…Bright…why…is everything…bright…?" Auron shut his eyes.

"Shh, stay calm. We're gonna get you some medicine, okay? Where does it hurt?"

"…It's too bright…why…am I here? I must…" Auron began to cough violently.

"Shhhh…." The nurse clasped Auron's hands, which felt clammy to the touch.

Auron stopped coughing for a few minutes. "…Suffocation…the brightness…closed…It's painful…."

The nurse's face grew nervous. She yelled, "Someone! Please!" She patted Auron on the back lightly, and then looked around for something she could use. Auron began coughing again, this time he was spitting up blood in his hands. The nurse gasped, pulled a handkerchief from her uniform coat, and tried wiping the blood from his mouth, but he shoved her aside, and began staggering out of the room. The nurse fell to her knees, rubbing her head.

"Someone!" she called out again. "Restrain him! He can't leave yet!"

Auron was staggering down the hall, shoving anyone that was in his way. He stopped and leaned towards the wall, with one hand on the wall and the other clutching the side of his head. A few doctors came with potions and shots, but Auron knocked them away, and continued drunkenly down the hall. He collapsed in the receptionist's room, startling the people there. He cast a glance at them, and burst through the door, staggering off into the night. Some of the doctors came out, looking around, and searched all of the districts. Auron was already gone, staggering down the road, eventually wandering off the path.

He stopped and dropped to his hands and knees, small droplets of blood falling to the grass below him.

He had wandered off to the "Blue", an open "plain" of grass and some wildflowers, situated several miles away from civilization. There isn't much here, as it fringes on the far edge of towns such as Meo Oneller, and stretches as far as Eicale.

Auron looked up, towards the moon, then at his hands again. He clutched the sides of his head and screamed. It seemed to echo all around him.

He continued to scream for about five minutes, until he fell over, tired, confused, and filled with nausea.

**Blue.**

**Some time later.**

Auron had awakened after sleeping for quite a while after his collapse, and wandered through Blue, regaining some sort of control over himself. He occasionally looked up at sky, gray, with the sun nowhere in sight. It was raining somewhat heavily, and Auron was quickly soaked. As he looked up, thick raindrops would bounce off his face. He would shake his head and walk on, with no real set destination. He continued to do so, as he had no inclination to find any place to stay. He had no idea of where to go, or even where he was.

He wandered for a while, running into a few fiends along the way, and dispatched them without much effort. Eventually he spotted a structure in the distance.

An abandoned tunnel.

Auron shrugged and began walking towards it when a short sword whizzed by his left arm, cutting him. He turned around to see an armored person behind him.

That man is Agistral.

"Found you," said Agistral, waving to the sword embedded in the ground. The sword returned to him.

Auron brandished his blade, but said nothing.

"Hey, put that thing down. I just want you to come along quietly. C'mon, don't make this hard." Agistral made a gesture towards Auron.

Auron moved into his battle stance.

Agistral shrugged. "Tch…Hard way then." He drew his twin swords and charged. His swords began to generate small wind gusts around the blades.

Auron ran, drew his blade back, and slammed it into Agistral, who was knocked several feet away, and landed on the ground, bounced once, and rolled over to the side. Auron lowered his weapon and began to walk away. Agistral rose up and laughed. Auron looked back and his eyes narrowed.

"Is that all? C'mon, I wanna play some more!" Agistral yelled.

Auron started to run towards the tunnel. Agistral chased after him. The cut on Auron's arm was trickling with blood a little as he ran. They both ran into the tunnel, which was actually larger than it looked from the outside. The walls were black, and cracked in places, with plants growing from them. The "roof" leaked, small puddles forming on the ground. A stale smell filled the air, as if no one ever returned to inspect this place for a long time. The two ran through the tunnel, their feet stirring up splashes of puddles, and Auron carried his sword with one hand. He reached a fork, and headed left, with Agistral catching up to him.

They would eventually encounter each other again, ending with Auron defeating Agistral, and his meeting with the strange cloaked woman, Arleinne. He had reached the "back" area of Eicale, behind the item shop. He walked out to the front, soaked with rainwater, and stricken with the pains in his body; he lost consciousness and fell to the ground, his sword falling beside him.

It continued to rain, droplets of water running down Auron's face and body. Melbourne, will discover him lying here, and nurse him back to health, as well as defeating the crimson knight, Ulysses.

**Eicale.**

**Near the end of Melbourne's battle.**

Auron slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed of the room located in the inn, where Melbourne had carried him to. He examined his surroundings, and could hear loud sounds outside. He left the room and as he made his way to the front door, a sudden burst of light engulfed the area in front of him. Auron threw his arm up, shielding his eyes, and leaned forward a bit.

The light faded away after several minutes. Auron walked outside to see Melbourne fall to the ground, try to get up, and pass out.

"Who is that?" Auron mumbled under his breath. He ran to the woman on the ground, being soaked by the rain. It wasn't raining as hard as it did earlier, but there was little sign that it would let up that day.

Auron bent down and picked Melbourne up. Balancing her in one arm (as in standing her upright), he put a hand under her throat and felt her pulse. She was breathing sluggishly, but still breathing. Her shoulder was stained with blood from her wound, and some of it had gotten on her scarf and coat arm. Some of her hair had become stuck on her face, due to the rain.

"Can you hear me?" Auron shook her arm that wasn't injured. Melbourne did not respond but continued to breathe heavily.

Auron studied her face intently. He looked over at the fallen knight she had killed, only to return his gaze to Melbourne's face. He lifted her legs and feet off the ground and they dangled loosely a several inches off the ground. He turned around and stared off into space, rain spattering off of him and the wounded woman he held in his arms.

**Present.**

**Meo Oneller.**

**Central District.**

**One day after the district assault, early evening.**

Cid and Melbourne were addressing a crowd of people who were thanking those who helped drive away Eva's brigade. Actually Cid was doing most of the talking, as Melbourne sort of hid behind him, silent. Auron was having his arm wound treated at the Aeria, and receiving a fresh set of bandages. Christopher was helping to clean up the Familiar District with some of the townspeople, and Rose.

"Cid, can I go?" Melbourne finally asked. She looked away from the crowd.

A young couple approached her, their faces lit up with delight. The female of the couple was the first to speak up.

"Thank you so much! We're like, soooo in your debt sir, and the lady behind you, ya knooow?! We can't thank you enough!" the young girl squealed.

Melbourne said nothing. Cid began to stutter, "Yes, yes, we do what we can, but could you let us through?"

The male of the couple shook Cid's hand. "Can I…introduce her to my little sister? Please?"

The rest of the crowd began to surround the duo, each spouting heartfelt thanks. Cid grew nervous and clasped Melbourne's arm.

"..Umm…yes, yes, you're welcome, please let us through…even my sacred knight companion needs to—"

Melbourne jabbed at Cid's back. "Cid!!"

"Oops…I hit a nerve…Miss?"

The crowd fell completely silent. They stared at the duo in awe, and then began murmuring amongst themselves. After a few moments they all started to lower themselves to one knee, and bowing their heads. Melbourne looked away.

"Aha…I…yes…" Cid darted his head back and forth. Just then Christopher appeared in the crowd, walking cautiously towards the duo.

"Lady in blue…was that you bearing a scythe during the attack?" asked Christopher.

Melbourne came out from behind Cid and said, "Yes, I have a scythe. Yes, I'm a sacred knight, and…"

She punched Christopher in the stomach. He staggered back, some of the wind knocked out of him. Some of the bowing townspeople began to talk amongst themselves.

"My. Name. Is. Melbourne. Don't ever call me 'Lady', or 'Priestess', or 'Silver'. It's Melbourne, just Melbourne." Melbourne put her hands on her hips, and stormed off. Cid looked around as the crowd began to disperse. He looked over at Christopher, rather jittery.

"I am…sorry…I…Miss, she is…" Cid managed to say.

Christopher nodded and glanced over at Melbourne, walking towards the Healing Wind District.

_It is her…she is alive…_Christopher thought._ I cannot blame her…for the way she is now, but…I can't rest until my job is done._

He nodded at Cid and walked away. Cid wiped his forehead and walked off to the Garden District.

_You've grown._

**Aeria Palmira, evening.**

Frederick was writing in a logbook when Melbourne came in. He made a small wave of the hand and smiled.

"You're free to see Auron if you want," said Frederick, "I won't stop you. He's a fast healer; it's a wonder."

"Does this place have a kitchen…?" Melbourne brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"…Yeees…We have a staff that prepares meals for our patients, yes of course."

Melbourne reached under her coat and dug in her skirt pockets, pulling out two small vials of powder, one brownish, the other a mix of brown, green, and black.

"Hehehe…all of that and these never break…" she said. "Where is it?"

"Upstairs, make an immediate left, down the hall, fifth door to the right."

"Thank…you."

**Aeria Palmira.**

**Auron's examination room.**

**One hour later.**

Marilyn had been moved to another room and sleeps soundly. Auron sits on the bed of his examination room, staring at the scar on his wrist, and thinking. He was fully clothed, but his collar was on the floor, near his left foot. His arm was healing quite nicely, and quick, though it occasionally throbbed with pain. A peculiar smell began to fill the room.

Melbourne walked in, carrying a small tray that had a cup, and a steaming bowl. Auron turned his head, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She walked in front of him and set the tray in his lap.

"I…thought you'd be hungry." Melbourne sat on the bed next to him. She turned her head to look at him, and nodded slightly.

Auron looked down at the bowl. It was filled almost to the brim with a dark reddish soup. Melbourne handed him a small wooden spoon.

"It isn't much…I…ah…already made some for Cid…he devoured it! Hehe…Cid's sleeping right now." Melbourne ran a hand over her hair.

"…I remembered being here." Auron took a spoonful of soup into his mouth and swallowed it.

"You were here?" Melbourne asked.

"…Yeah. It's blurred, but it is there."

"Are you from this place?"

"No." Auron swallowed another spoonful of soup.

"…I don't remember where I was born…but when I was sitting in that room, reading that book, I started to remember a few things…"

"You were acting a bit off after Eva escaped…"

"Oh…when everyone started thanking and praising us…That happened again earlier…It's…the bowing…I can't stand that…"

"And why not?"

Melbourne clenched her hand into a fist. "I just don't! I don't…want to be treated greater than anyone else, okay?!"

"Something in your past again?" Auron continued to eat the soup.

"…….I remembered being in a town, somewhere, when I was small. With Crocell. We had been living there for quite a while, before Eicale. Crocell would, you know, teach me things, and train me…But the people there…he told them how I was a sacred knight, and…they would constantly offer me precious jewels and clothes and food, and showering me with compliments and such…They treated me like some revered high priestess…" Melbourne shut her eyes for a few moments. "…And I hated it. I wanted to feel equal to everyone else."

Auron finished the soup. "Huh."

Melbourne opened her eyes again. "That pampered lifestyle…it was suffocating to me. I didn't mind my powers back then…but it seemed that they were cutting me off from other people. I remember trying to play with the children that lived near us…only to have them forced away from me so I could continue training or be fitted for something. They started becoming jealous of me…and I seriously never wanted that…The children would make fun of me, call me names…'melba toast' by the younger ones, and the older ones would call me 'grand high lady bitch'. I remember begging Crocell if we could move, to someplace quieter…someplace where I could be 'normal.'"

"Yes."

"We did leave, about a year later, and we found Eicale. It was quiet, and the people were kind, and didn't constantly spout 'sacred knight this' or 'sacred knight that'. I continued training…and I was becoming more content with myself. I was happy. Studying all the books at home, and playing with the resident children, I was…so happy."

"Kiera. That room. What did you see there?"

"It was my birthday. My fifteenth birthday. Crocell took me to the Queen's/Sebastiani Festival. I was having so much fun…I…aaaaagggh!" Melbourne fell off the bed, holding the sides of her head.

The image of a large room, completely in disarray, flooded Melbourne's thoughts. Several glass objects lay shattered on the floor; unknown fluids spilled everywhere, and several bodies thrown against the wall, severely beaten to death. There were spatters of blood on the floor, and the walls, as well as some of the shards of glass strewn around.

Someone in the room sat there, covered in blood, crying in the corner, clothes torn in some places. This person stood up, staggered towards an overturned table, slumped down next to it, and screamed.

Aeria Palmira echoed with the screams of Melbourne, and several doctors rushed into Auron's room. Auron motioned for them to leave, and they did so. He put his hands on her face.

"Calm down! Your voice will give out if you keep doing that! Get a hold of yourself!" he said.

Melbourne's scream died down, becoming hoarser, until she slumped over, exhausted. She rose to her knees, groggily, a hand over her heart. Auron let go of her face and sighed.

"_I'm so impressed with you."_

Auron and Melbourne both looked to the opposite corner of the room. Arleinne stood there, leaning against the wall, grinning.

"What now?" Auron asked.

Arleinne tapped her foot. "Just…checking up on you two. My, my…I saw what happened to Eva's brigade…There's great strength in you both."

"What do you want?" Melbourne scowled. "I'm doing what you told me to do…"

Arleinne snorted. "I'm quite impressed, is all. So…are you headed to Geis?"

"Why do you care?" Auron's eyes narrowed.

"Soldonna Gaile…the so-called 'leader' of the crimson knights, is sealed in the castle that lies there. The castle of your family, silver. I want you two to head there before her servants do." Arleinne grinned again. "I want you to kill her before she resurrects."

"What?!" Melbourne exclaimed.

"She is a great danger to this world. And, if she were to have control of the Grand Cross again, many shall die."

"…What was that?"

"Grand Cross is a forbidden book. It details special arts that can manipulate life…and death…allowing extracted pyreflies to manifest in a fully physical, human form, bound to serve the one who resurrects him or her…The knights you fought, they are the product of this book. Truly magic and alchemy of immense power…who would've thought that mixing things could create life…?" Arleinne laughed.

"That isn't something worth laughing over…" said Auron, his voice growing stern.

"…They're just…toys…?" said a frightened Melbourne.

"…In a sense, yes. Soldonna was actually quite normal…I knew her, a little. She was a thief…but once she found that cursed book…"

"The Soldonna Murders…" murmured Auron. "Cid mentioned that…"

"Precisely…So many killed…Your family, silver…slaughtered…Soldonna was eventually defeated, and locked away. I believe a non-sacred actually put her servants to sleep…I do not know who this person is."

"You sound as though you DO know…"

Arleinne scoffed and turned her back to Auron and Melbourne. "Now you know what your goal is. Kill Soldonna. And rid Spira of her ghastly machinations…"

Auron blinked, and Arleinne was gone. Melbourne sat on the bed, and Auron followed suit.

"…That doesn't explain why…they're after you…" said Melbourne.

"…." Auron looked away from her.

"…Why are they after you?" Melbourne yawned.

"Because of who I am…or rather…_what_ I am…"

Melbourne was leaning against Auron's side, tired. "…Who…are…..mmmm…."

She had fallen asleep, her head turned at an angle. Auron let her be.

"It returns…to the root of the blood."

_37._

_Revelation_

Cid was sound asleep in the patient quarters of the Aeria when the sound of someone knocking on the door caused him to stir and awaken. His black suit of armor, gloves, his sword in its sheath, and cape were neatly placed on the empty bed next to him. He sat up and stretched for a few moments, and went to answer the door. Since he wasn't in his armor, the thin black shirt and pants he wore underneath was visible. A dark blue ribbon was tied around his left arm. Yawning, he was surprised to see Marilyn when he opened the door.

"Hello…Cid." said Marilyn. She was fully dressed in her uniform, looking rather concerned.

"Yes? I thought you were resting. It's rather early for you to be up…What's wrong?" Cid asked.

"…Do you still run the ferry?"

"Sadly, no…" Cid shook his head. "After everyone began settling here, fewer people would come to try and retrieve their belongings they left behind on the other continent. Eventually, no one would come at all. Still, my crew and I get by, thanks to the fiends. The fighting keeps us in shape."

"Oh. I…want to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"…That man you brought in. Do you remember transporting him here during Geis' evacuation? I was looking through our patient records…and that man matches the description…"

"Auron? Well…hmm…I remember the ship was almost always packed with people…I tried as hard as I could to keep records of all who boarded; eventually it got far beyond my control. I couldn't keep up."

"So…he was on your ship and you probably didn't know, yes?"

"Most likely…I am sorry…a lot happened. It's been so long."

"But who dropped him off? The older files said that he was left here at, quite literally, our doorstep. I don't know…I wasn't working here at the time."

"Perhaps some of those who were also on the ship at that time took it upon themselves to leave him here."

"Hm…It's just…strange, is all. To see him recover so fast, then…"

"What happened?"

Marilyn told Cid what she had been told by the doctors who had monitored Auron after Kamiya's passing. Auron had awakened in a delirious state, and escaped from the Aeria, disoriented and distraught.

Cid nodded. "Have you figured out what he suffers from? Is he sick?"

"We tried. And…well…from those wounds, it's a miracle that he's even alive, let alone walk. But…we're clueless about what causes his symptoms. But for now, he seems well enough so we don't need to keep him here…again…I am truly sorry."

"I thank you, for your hospitality."

"…Ah…you are welcome at Aeria anytime. I take it you all are well enough to leave?"

"We should go. My crew is waiting for me."

"And you're taking those two with you?"

"Yes…to Geis."

Marilyn looked shocked. "Wh-why? Are you prepared for something like that???"

Cid stared at her, his expression solemn.

"You don't need to say anything. Well, it's your mission, I suppose. Oh! Sorry…I went to check up on them before coming to you, and I saw her sleeping in the examination room. Are they friends of yours?"

"Miss, it's quite all right. I was taken aback when I saw her too. Friends, you say? You could say that. I'll protect them with my very soul."

Marilyn nodded. "I see. You may return here anytime you wish." She smiled and left, walking down the hallway. Cid let out a heavy sigh, and placed a hand over the ribbon on his arm.

"For…my sakura," Cid said aloud.

She was his 'sakura'. She was beautiful, kind, and warm. Once she came into Cid's life, he wanted her to stay there, always. He first saw her in Audentia, many years before, and it's certain that it was love at first sight. Cid, who was much younger at this time, was stationed here, and during a normal patrol of the town, that is when he saw her.

She was buying fruit, at the marketplace. Cid could not help but watch this woman load her basket, with such grace, and placidness. All the while she kept a warm smile at the merchant, occasionally exchanging a few gentle words to him. Cid watched as she fumbled around in the large pockets in her dress for Gil to pay for the fruit.

"Not enough money," the merchant said. "It's 1550 Gil. You've only got 700 here. Either pay up or put back some of the merchandise."

"I'm sure, I'm sure I brought enough," the woman pleaded. "Just wait a moment, please."

Cid walked up to the stand, and handed the merchant 2000 Gil. He then took the woman's money and handed it back to her. She looked shocked, but also grateful.

"Keep the change," Cid told the merchant. "And learn to be more patient."

"Th-thank you so much," the woman managed to blurt out. "Sir…"

"Just call me 'Cid', Miss."

What struck him were her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes that resembled the ocean itself, cool, and calm. She seemed to give off an aura of warmth as they spoke to each other. As time went on, they would laugh, and eat together. She was an alchemist. She told him of the invention she was perfecting. It's almost done, she would say. It will help people. She was also quite skilled at neutralizing fiends, and even saved Cid from a deadly poison once.

Cid adored her. He was nervous as all hell when he proposed, barely getting any words out, but she smiled and put her hands on his face. Yes. His beloved 'sakura' had said yes. He could see the tears of joy on his beloved's face. And the warmth he felt when he held her, his face touching the soft hair on the top of her head, was something he would never forget.

She is gone.

The only thing left is her ribbon. Cid wears it, and it holds all the memories of his 'sakura' within it. But she is gone. The warmth, laughter, and light that made Cid feel loved and content—gone. And so were the Dark Messengers. Being so few in number, they disbanded. The survivors became drifters, except for Cid. Eventually he became the captain of the S. S. Merylie, and made his living as a ferryman during the evacuation of Geis, and later on taking onboard Ophelia, Molly, and Thompson as his crew. The ferry business slowed over the years, and just came to a halt at one point. With nowhere else to go, Cid and his crew made the Merylie their home.

Cid now accompanies the sacred knight, Melbourne, and Auron, the swordsman, on their journey to Geis, offering his ferry service to them, as well as fighting alongside them. He fights fiercely, despite the loss of his beloved that remains in a corner of his heart.

Melbourne, as Marilyn said, was asleep in Auron's examination room, tucked under a fresh bedsheet. Her coat, ripped scarf, gloves, and boots were now in the storage box, folded. She was not snoring at all, only very soft breathing emanated from her mouth. Auron was sitting on the left corner edge of the bed, leaning against the wall. He had stayed up all night, keeping watch over her. However, now he slowly drifted off to sleep himself, without realizing it. Since it was almost dawn, the Aeria was quiet, with only a few doctors still in the facility, tending to the patients.

"Ugh…Great…this again…"

Auron awakened and found himself in the void again, the room of gravestones, with the faraway, unseen bell tolling without end. The room remained still, and the gravestones same as they were before, except for one. Auron noticed that the "Berith" gravestone was radiating a strange black light. He walked over to it and examined the stone. The phantom of Luther's sword had vein-like black markings running all over it. The other stones remained untouched.

"_It intrigues you, does it not?"_ an empty, flat voice called out.

Auron looked over his shoulder. "…It's one and the same…you've spoken to me a few times before. Afraid of showing yourself?"

"_Fear has no meaning to me. It is only my duty, to observe, and to enlighten those who shall become."_

A small circular section of floor appeared from behind the "Amon" gravestone, revealing a tall, white statue. A flowing robe and knight's armor was elegantly carved into the stone, the folds and creases in its robe spilling out from under the armor. The statue's hands were smooth and white, just like the rest of the statue, and clenched tight, as it was holding a pair of white rings, one in each hand. Its face was simple, with no distinguishing features, only a blank expression that showed no signs of emotion, and probably never would. A large hood, carved as neat as its other "garments", decorated its head.

Auron turned around and approached the statue. He held his weapon in hand.

"You need not draw your sword," said the statue, its lips motionless. "Truly, there's much potential in you."

"What are you? I assume…you too are a product of this madness?" Auron asked.

The statue stood silent for a few moments, and then began to speak.

"You stand before Glasyalabolas, guardian of the blodia stones that stand before you. My clairvoyance has no equal. There is nothing that can conceal itself from my sight. For I am the alchemist's recorder, and I bid you welcome."

"You've been watching me all this time, haven't you?"

"You are still oblivious, it seems…Tsk. It has been quite a long time since you departed from the human world, correct?"

"…?"

"A new dawn for Spira, the age of blodia, is coming. Cast aside your foolish ambition to stop us, and release the power that lies within you. True, unadulterated bliss awaits….and that woman, she too, will be released from her suffering, by your hands."

Auron stared up at Glasyalabolas, silent.

"Why not make full use of your strength to help us? Such incredible power…It is in your eyes. It is waiting, waiting to awaken, to break free. Even the white angel could not bear it."

"What was done to me, and why I was brought back…" Auron began walking toward the center of the room. "…I will not forgive."

"So you refuse? What you wish not to forgive will be your greatest folly, child. How stubborn you are. You have been granted a new life, a gift…And yet you want to waste it. All for the sake of a fool sacred."

"Hmph."

"I will allow you to reflect on my words. Perhaps in time, you will understand. And I shall be watching, always, waiting for the blodia to rise. We will speak another time. Off you go."

"How about never?" The white portal appeared under Auron's feet and he left the room. Glasyalabolas remained in its place, watching the stones as usual.

"_Ungrateful bastard."_ The statue said in its dull, unchanging voice.

Auron woke up, to see that he was still in his room in the Aeria. Melbourne woke up as well, sat up, and yawning loudly. She looked around in surprise.

"…Did I…f-fall asleep? I…ah…" Melbourne muttered. "Morning…Is it morning?"

"Almost. You should rest more." Auron stood up and dusted himself off.

"I kind of…can't sleep anymore. Um…."

"What?" Auron turned on the ceiling light by giving it a quick tap. The buzzing noise commenced.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. This is why…" Melbourne began to raise a hand to scratch the side of her head.

"Your hands."

"What? My hands? Oh…sss!" Melbourne hid her hands under the sheet.

"Show me your hands, Melbourne."

"…No."

"Show them to me."

"No. No!" Melbourne looked down at her hands hidden under the sheet.

Auron returned to the bedside and leaned forward. "Show me."

Melbourne looked at him. "…No one can see. No one _should_ see. Give me my gloves."

"Let me see your hands."

Melbourne grunted and pulled her hands out from under the sheet. To Auron's surprise, she took off her white blouse.

"What are you doing…?" Auron asked.

Melbourne was wearing a very thin white tube top as an undershirt. Her shoulders and arms were bare, but there were marks all over her arms and hands, even on the side of her neck. Similar marks were slightly visible under the shirt, extending from her left breast and down to the side of her waist.

The marks on her body were faded scars of unknown origin. Auron could only stare in a stunned silence.

Melbourne's eyes began to fill with tears. "You see. You see it now?! No sleep. Once a day…N-no one should ever see me like this! It hurts…N-no…Noooo!"

"….What happened to you?"

"…All. nothing…no light, no sleep…just…hell…" A tear trickled down Melbourne's cheek. "Why am I even telling you this? It's…going to bring me back there…I…I don't want to go back to that! Never again!! No more…no more!! Cut off…No sleep, only an object…No! No! No! It's coming back…Don't…don't let them take me away again!"

Melbourne slid out of the bed and stood up, her back turned to Auron. She buried her head in her hands. "Pleeeease! sob I don't want to go back! I can't take it! Why can't I just forget…?! Help me! Someone help me!!!" She snatched her blouse from the bed and put it back on.

She fell to her knees, hot tears flowing from her eyes. Auron searched through the cabinets and pulled out a small bottle of the sedative that had been given to him a few days earlier. He opened the bottle and walked over to Melbourne, and helped her to her feet. He put the bottle away to place both his hands on her shoulders. Melbourne stared at his feet, still crying heavy tears. "I've got work…Kitchen…where is the cough kitchen? Cooking, yes, the bar…sob I can't…"

"Look at me," said Auron in a calm tone.

"…sniff W-why…does it have to be like this…? sniff, sniffle…Why is it me? I…don't know…" Melbourne's gaze remained staring at Auron's feet.

"Look."

"sniff" Melbourne raised her head up.

"…Because this is about you."

"Wh-what?"

"This is your story, Melbourne."

"Auron…sniff"

"It begins and it ends with you, Melbourne."

"No. Not me. No! I'm no one…n-nothing…sniff more…Normal, normal, and normal!"

"Is that what you truly think of yourself?"

"…I don't sob even know anymore. I can't understand anything anymore. I'm tired…"

"You must be strong! This is fate, _your_ fate! Running away is not the answer. You must keep going, and from your experience…You may find who you really are. Understand?"

"…I…I will…sniff I'll try…"

Auron let go of her shoulders, took out the bottle, and opened it. "You need to rest. Your body will eventually wear itself out if you continue to deprive yourself like this." He placed the bottle in her right hand. "Take this and sleep. We'll be leaving soon."

Melbourne put the bottle to her lips and drank half of the contents. About five minutes later, she began to feel its effects, and slumped to her knees again. Auron lifted her up off the floor, as if to carry her.

"…A-auron….W-will…you still be around when…I wake up?" Melbourne's eyes were half-closed.

"Sleep."

"W-why…are you doing…this for me…? Why are you…s-so…?" Melbourne's tears were coming to a stop.

"Enough. Melbourne, rest."

"…warm…Promise me…that you'll still…be here…"

Cid appeared in the doorway, in full armor. Walking up to Auron, he noticed that Melbourne had been crying. "…Dear me. What happened to her? Is she all right?"

"For now." Auron turned toward the storage box, holding Melbourne, who was now asleep. "How much further is it before we get to your vessel?"

"Not too far, we just leave here and continue on. There is a path that leads directly to port. Although it will take some time to get the ship ready, and actually sailing to Geis. Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes. Get her things. Our objective is to find and eliminate Soldonna Gaile."

"You intend to fight her? It will probably come to that…If need be, I will gladly fight by you side. It will be dangerous, for sure."

"Do what you will. Let's go."

Cid, and Auron, who was still carrying Melbourne, proceeded to leave the examination room and the Aeria, just as the sun was rising in the sky.

Eva and her brigade had retreated back to Isolde, despite what the sphere showed them. During this time, she had them check every corner of the place, for any traces of what attacked the crimson knights that had been left behind.

Eva was leaning against the left wall of Rose's bar. She was watching the sunrise, with a dejected look on her face. A young male knight came running up to her.

"Found anything?" Eva asked angrily.

"This is the seventh sweep we have done, ma'am. No signs of the enemy, only run-of the mill pyreflies," said the young knight.

Eva snorted. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. Whatever was here has left. My apologies, ma'am."

Several other knights began to approach them. Eva turned around, and punched the wall, causing some of it to break off, and pieces falling to the ground.

"…Damn…damn it!! I will not…let those bastards make a fool of me again! Everyone, prepare. I won't let him slip away…and once the gate is open…I'll kill them all!!" Eva screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Sigh…Is it so necessary to carry on like that? You're already making a fool of yourself."_

Eva and her knights all turned and looked upward. The green-coated man was standing on the roof, nodding his head in disgust. He jumped off, and landed a few feet away from them.

His back turned to them, he sighed and said, "Didn't I tell you to not take Auron or that woman lightly? And look what's happened. You've lost many subordinates to them. Do you truly expect that tearing everything apart will yield progress?"

"Shut up. Don't tell me how to do my job…" Eva snapped. "Your yammering is bad enough."

"Loud and obnoxious as always, doesn't that ever tire you out? What you seek is no longer here. You should really focus, Eva, on pursuing Auron. Acquiring him is your top priority after all."

"…Shut up! Did you kill my men? I swear, if you did…"

"No, I have nothing to gain from that. I just knew you would screw up and end up back here."

"…You…bastard!!" Eva yelled.

The man shook his head and sighed. "A true crimson knight does more than destroy things left and right. I tell you, the ones that came before were much more organized…The absence of my lord is taking its toll, I suppose."

Eva's face grew red. "You will listen to me! I answer only to the great Soldonna Gaile, and you are below me, got that!? I'm not about to take orders from some nobody!"

"You should learn to be more grateful…It was me who gave you the knife and the incantation. You want me to take it back? I told you, I really do not have the time and patience for loud-mouths."

"Who…the…hell…Y-you…YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS LADY EVA MOIRA DESTOC, WRETCH!…" Eva furiously yanked her daggers out and tried to tackle the man. As she tried to stab him in the shoulder, he simply grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. She screamed and snapped her fingers.

The group of knights all unsheathed their weapons, all aimed at the man. He yawned and began walking toward them.

"…Kill him." Eva said coldly, still on the ground.

The knights did not move. Eva grew even more furious.

"What the hell are you doing?! Kill him!" she cried. Oddly, all the knights lowered their weapons and stood there, like statues. The man had stopped between Eva and the knights.

"Go to Geis, to the castle," the man said calmly.

"Why? What do you really want?!"

"Just do as I tell you. And leave the rest to me." The green-coated man smiled.

Eva stood up, sheathed her daggers and crossed her arms. "The fuck is you going to do?"

"Sigh…Your time will come, eventually, loud-mouth. Maybe then, you can redeem yourself."

The man turned and began walking away.

"…Did he…just call me 'loud-mouth'?" Eva asked. "What the fuck? Ugh…I need a drink." She felt dizzy, and put a hand to her head. She was remembering what had happened in the Familiar District. She recalled Auron standing near her, staring at her, and the extremely faint, silhouette of a winged figure that she saw in his place for a brief instant.

"His shadow," Eva muttered.

"What is wrong, ma'am?" asked a blonde-haired female knight.

"Did any of you notice Auron's shadow as we left…?"

"Umm…"

"It was still light enough for shadows that day…I swear…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I saw something…his shadow, Auron's shadow, it had…"

"Eva? Lady?"

Eva heard a monotone voice call out to her.

"_The wings of blodia."_

Cid and Auron were now on their way to the Merylie, walking down the road. Auron is still carrying the sleeping Melbourne in his arms. They stopped when they heard a voice calling them from behind.

"Wait! Wait!" It was Christopher, running and stumbling towards them, his spear strapped to his back. The spear gleamed in the early morning light. He caught up to them and nearly fell over, gasping for breath.

"It's you!" said a surprised Cid. "I must apologize, for the Miss…well…you know…"

"Puff…huff…No, no, no need for that. It's fine, really," said Christopher.

"Who are you?" Auron asked.

"I am Christopher. I was passing through when the attack on the districts happened. I couldn't leave. So that young lady and I moved as many people as we could to the Garden District. I am sorry that I couldn't help you."

"It is all right, you held your own well. Are you a dragoon, perchance?" asked Cid.

"…Used to be. I'm…well...I would say I'm just a wanderer now. There are some things I have to do. If anyone comes to me for help, I help them any way I can. My Entropy…" Christopher pointed to his spear. "We have cut down many fiends and crimson knights…been doing that for a long time."

"I see." Cid nodded his head.

"Where are you headed?" Christopher asked.

Auron, holding Melbourne, walked closer to Christopher. "We are going to Geis, and defeat the one called Soldonna Gaile. Do not try to stop us."

Christopher stared at Melbourne, who was still asleep. "Grimoire Castle, the castle of the sacred knights? Why would you want to go there?"

"The crimson knights want to open the gate. If we can get there before them, then we might be able to battle Soldonna without interference," said Cid. "She also might be quite weakened as well."

"I would think so. But, what of the barrier? It took two sacreds and a ceremony to create such a powerful ward, or so I'm told. Morgan Intera and Gail Intera…I wonder what happened to them after that. I knew them so well." Christopher sighed.

"Melbourne Intera, this woman, she is related to them, correct?" asked Auron.

"If her last name is Intera, I would say so…the last occupants of Grimoire were the Intera family. The successors of Reis," said Cid.

"Who is Reis?" Auron turned to Cid.

Christopher nodded. "Reis Sebastiani, is the original founder of the Sacred Knights, centuries ago. She is believed to have fought against the Crimson Knights during the Pandemonium, and the demons."

"Demons? You mean fiends, do you not?" Auron asked.

"…No. Not fiends. It seems like that…but…from what I've heard, they're far stronger than ten crimson knights put together. The mad creations of Amon, the first demon. But…the sacreds, crimson knights, and the demons, they all seem linked, somehow. Many people don't even know what really happened. It's hard to separate truth from the legends."

"Hmm…I did promise my crew that I would find the Archives…Will you bring us any of the pages of the Spirian Archives, if you find them?" asked Cid.

"Actually…if you don't mind me asking, I want to join you." Christopher replied.

Auron said nothing. Cid began to sweat a little.

"You will fight with us?" Cid asked. "You might not know what you're getting into."

"This spear of mine has never let me down. I have a lot of unfinished business anyways. That castle's a place I know all too well," said Christopher.

"You can come, if you want." Auron turned and started walking off. "Just remember I can't be held responsible for your own safety."

Cid nodded and followed suit. "You heard him; I guess you too are welcome on my vessel."

Christopher adjusted his spear and followed behind Cid. "Thanks."

"Let us make haste."


End file.
